Tueur de sorcier
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Après avoir tuer le Mage Noir, Harry à disparut, laissant ses amis sans nouvelle. Mais bien plus inquiétant encore, cette vague de meurtre chez les sorciers du monde entier. Qui sont donc ces tueurs de sorciers ? Attention, yaoi
1. Intro

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Oui, je sais je devrais me concentrer sur celles dejà en cours mais que voulez-vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre de harry et les anges ne devraient pas tarder quand même.

Je vous propose ici une petite introduction pour ma nouvelle histoire, Tueur de sorcier. Cette idée met venue en regardant "monster garage" (non il n'y a pourtant pas de rapport mais bon...)

**Attention :**

Sans doute un Harry/Draco et peut-être un Ron/Blaise, donc présence de yaoi. Donc ceux qui n'aime pas...

Dark Harry pour une partie de l'histoire. Enfin du moins un Harry très torturé.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement)

Voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture, en espèrant que cette histoire vous plaira !

**Intro**

* * *

Les hommes glissaient le long des murs dans un silence quasi-religieux, tels des animaux prêt à fondre sur leurs proies. Au nombre de sept, ils portaient tous la même combinaison large noire qui cachaient mal leurs larges épaules, avec de nombreuses poches contenant tout un étrange attirail. Des cordes, des couteaux, des pinces et tout un tas d'instruments de torture en dépassaient. L'un des hommes avait également un lourd sac à dos noir sans aucune indication sur son contenu.

Les sept hommes avaient en plus de leur matériel deux armes à feu, l'une à la main, l'autre attachée à la ceinture. Sous leurs lourdes combinaisons se trouvaient des gilets barre-balles épais, leur donnant une carrure encore plus impressionnante.

L'homme se trouvant en tête, un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et dont les yeux verts brillaient sous la lumière artificielle des lampadaires, fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à un étrange boîtier noir où une lumière rouge clignotait.

Le soldat se tourna vers celui se trouvant derrière lui. Discrètement il se pencha en avant pour que son compagnon puisse l'entendre sans qu'il n'ait à parler trop fort.

« Il y en a là. Je pense qu'on est tombé sur un nid. Tenez-vous prêt à agir. »

« OK Boss, » répondit l'autre homme, plus petit que le premier il n'en était pas moins impressionnant dans sa lourde combinaison. Il avait les cheveux blond très long et de profond yeux noir comme la nuit qui les entourait.

Le seconde se tourna vers les autres soldats et fit passer l'ordre du chef. D'étranges sourires carnassiers apparurent sur les visages. Ces hommes étaient prêts à en découdre.

Le « Boss » se mit en route. En courant, il fonça vers la porte de la première maison. Il vérifia rapidement le nom sur la serrure pour s'assurer qu'il n'entrait pas chez l'un de ses anciens amis avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

Dans le salon, un homme était tranquillement assis entrain de lire la « Gazette du sorcier », pendant que sa femme finissait de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine. L'homme était un vieux sorcier à la retraite. Sur le sommet de son crâne, ses cheveux blancs se faisaient rares. Il avait depuis bien longtemps perdu son corps musclé de joueur de quidditch et n'était plus à présent qu'un petit sorcier bedonnant. Au bruit des soldats pénétrant dans la maison, l'homme sursauta et son journal tomba sur le sol.

Sa femme arriva en courant et poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant les inconnus pénétrer de force dans son salon. Plus petite que son mari, elle ressemblait un peu à une sourie avec ses cheveux gris et sa démarche repliée sur elle même. Sans doute à une époque avait-elle pu se transformer en cet animal…

« A genoux, les mains sur vos têtes ! » aboya le Boss en pointa son arme à feu sur eux, une espèce de mitraillette qui, à n'en pas douter, devait faire beaucoup de dégât quand il décidait de s'en servir.

« Mais nous… nous n'avons rien fait, » plaida l'homme.

« J'ai dis, à genoux ! »

« Mais nos… nos petits enfants dorment à l'étage. »

« Vos gueules, je m'en occuperais après vous. »

Le Boss parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard et hocha la tête en voyant les deux baguettes magiques posées sagement sur un petit meuble. Aussitôt, un de ses hommes se jeta dessus et les mis dans une de ses poches.

« Est-ce qu'on leur fait passer le test Boss ? » demanda son second en venant se placer à ses côtés.

« Inutile. Ils ne nous seront d'aucune utilité. Tuez les. »

Deux des soldats vinrent se placer devant le vieux couple de sorcier, en mettant chacun un en joue. Ils armèrent leurs armes. Le patron tourna les talons et allait commencer à fouiller la maison, et « s'occuper » des enfants, quand la voie de la femme s'éleva de nouveau, faisant se paralyser le soldat.

« Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes Harry Potter ! Le Sauveur ! »

L'homme resta sans bouger pendant un long moment avant de baisser la tête vers le parquet.

« Le Sauveur est mort depuis bien longtemps. James, finis en avec ces deux là. »

Le second, James, donna un ordre aux soldats qui firent feu. Alors que les corps des deux vieux sorciers tombèrent sur le sol, Harry se remit en mouvement pour piller la maison. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plus. Oui, je sais c'était un peu court, mais ce n'est que l'intro soyez indulgent !

Une review pour l'auteur ? En bien ou en mal, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours sympa !

A bientot pour la suite ! (très vite sans doute)


	2. Chaptire 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir remercier tous ces que je pouvais, et je remercie également les revieuwes anonymes !

Voici le chapitre 1, comme promis plus long que le précédant et venus assez rapidement.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecutre.

_Chapitre 1 : Le retour du survivant_

* * *

Ron tournait en rond dans l'antique manoir de la famille Black. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de mur, cherchant dans ses souvenirs tous les moments heureux qu'il avait passé entre ces murs.

C'est ici qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs de leurs étés avec Harry et Hermione. Ici encore qu'ils avaient assisté, en secret, aux réunions de l'Ordre de phœnix, tachant de ne pas se voir de leurs parents, car après tout ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour ces combats. Là toujours qu'ils avaient préparé l'attaque final contre le Mage Noir avec leurs alliés. Et surtout c'était dans cette maison qu'ils étaient venus cacher Harry après le Grand Combat, pour lui laisser le temps de soigner ses blessures loin de toute sa gloire et de la foule qui réclamait à le voir, le toucher.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le rouquin monta le vieille escalier, sa main glissant nonchalamment sur la rambarde de bois.

Au sommet de cet escalier, ils avaient écouté les réunions de l'Ordre grâce aux oreilles à rallonges de Fred et George. Un jour, il avait fait la course à Patenrond qui venait de déchiqueter un de ses livres de cours et avait fait une lourde chute ici même. Harry l'avait regardé depuis le haut de l'escalier en riant. Ils étaient si heureux à l'époque…

Ses pieds le menaient seuls à présent. Sans le vouloir, il pénétra dans la chambre qu'ils avaient occupés ensemble. Au début il n'y avait que Harry et lui, chacun dans son lit. Bataille d'oreiller, secrets partagés… Puis, plus tard, quelques mois avant le combat final, Blaise et Draco étaient venus les rejoindre, dormant sur des lits de camps. Ce qu'ils avaient pu rire, une fois encore, à voir le grand prince des serpentards se battre avec son sac de couchage…

Plus de rire aujourd'hui. Plus de pleure non plus. Juste des souvenirs qui revenaient encore une fois le hanter.

Ron s'assit sur son ancien lit et attrapa la photo qui était toujours sur la table de nuit. Le groupe des six, peu avant le combat. Les deux serpentards se tenaient un peu à l'écart, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les voit avec ces gryffondors. Hermione tenait fermement la main de sa petite sœur, sa Ginny. Et Harry et lui, riant comme des perdus, accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

Sa gorge se serra et les larmes vinrent une fois de plus à ses yeux.

« Harry. »

Ça faisait déjà cinq ans que Harry était parti, les abandonnant tous. Cinq ans qu'il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

C'était un an après sa victoire sur le Prince des Ténèbres. Les blessures avaient fini par cicatrisées et il ne gardait presque aucune trace du combat. Devant les autres, il faisait mine d'être heureux. Il participait aux banquets. Acceptait sans broncher les compliments des autres sorciers et souriait aux jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour. Il était le sorcier le plus connu de sa génération et tous l'aimait. Et autour de lui, les autres continuaient de vivre leurs vies.

Blaise et Draco s'étaient achetés un appartement dans le centre de Londres, loin de la vie des sorciers. Ils disaient qu'ils voulaient faire leurs preuves, mais en vérité ils ne supportaient tout simplement plus les regards emplis de soupçon qu'on leur adressait quand ils allaient quelque part.

Hermione et Ginny avaient rendu leur relation publique. Après un mariage très simple elles étaient parties vivre toutes les deux dans un cottage à la campagne. Hermione continuait ses études pour devenir medico-mage alors que Ginny se consacrait à la culture de son jardin. Elle était toujours très fier de pouvoir dire que tout ce qu'elles mangeaient, elle l'avait elle-même fait poussé dans son petit bout de terre.

Ron vivait lui aussi à Londres, pas très loin de chez Harry. Ce dernier avait préférer garder la demeure de son parain. Il ne supportait pas de savoir ce lieu sans vie.

Et il souriait. Le survivant faisait mine que tout ça lui convenait, qu'il était heureux.

Mais pourtant, Ron n'étai pas dupe. Cette vie n'était pas pour lui. Harry n'avait pas fait ça pour la gloire, mais uniquement parce qu'il le devait. Il soufrait de ne plus voir ses amis aussi souvent qu'avant. Il était triste… Et chaque nuit des cauchemars venaient le hanter.

Puis un jour, le 25 mars pour être plus exact, il était parti. Ron avait rendez-vous avec lui, ils devaient se rendre chez Blaise et Draco qui les avaient invité à dîner. Mais quand il était arrivé au 12 square Grimmaurd, il avait trouvé la porte grande ouverte et personne à l'intérieur. Harry était parti.

Il avait laissé derrière lui toutes ses affaires, n'emportant même pas sa baguette. Ses vêtements étaient bien sagement rangés dans l'armoire. Sa valise à sa place, sous son lit. Ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain, comme toujours.

Mais nul trace de Harry. Il avait envoyé un hibou à leurs amis, les prévenant qu'ils seraient sans doute en retard. A ce moment là, Ron ne voulait pas encore croire que son meilleur ami était parti sans le prévenir, comme un voleur.

Il l'avait attendu dans le salon pendant des heures. Alors qu'il allait perdre espoir, la porte s'était ouverte. Le cœur du gryffondor s'était emballé et il avait sauté sur ses pieds et courut à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

« Harry, mais où étais-tu… »

La fin de sa phrase était morte dans sa gorge en voyant que ce n'était pas Harry qui venait d'entrer, mais les deux serpentards qui avaient fini par s'inquiéter.

N'y tenant plus il était tombé à genoux devant eux et s'était mis à pleurer. Depuis ce jour il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Depuis ce jour sinistre, Ron revenait tous les ans au square Grimmaurd, à la même date. Sans doute espérait-il voir son ami revenir, même s'il savait que cela avait peu de chance d'arriver. Après cinq ans…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le carillon de la porte retentit. Ron délaissa ses souvenirs pour quelques instants et sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Les pieds lourds, il se traînait jusqu'à l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte. Sans même un regard pour les nouveaux venus, il se dirigea vers le salon, ses amis sur les talons.

Tout les ans, Draco et Blaise venaient pour soutenir leur ami. Parfois les filles arrivaient en même temps qu'eux, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, parfois elles arrivaient un peu plus tard. Jamais encore elles n'étaient parvenues à arriver avant les deux serpentards qui, malgré les années, étaient toujours au rendez-vous.

Les six amis s'installèrent dans le salon en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder vers le fauteuil vide, celui là même qu'occupait Harry quand il était encore parmi eux.

Blaise laissa son regard parcourir le corps de Ron. Comme à chaque fois, il le trouva trop pâle, et trop maigre. Tous les ans, à la même période, le rouquin perdait entre cinq et huit kilo. Il perdait l'appétit pendant plusieurs jours, voir plusieurs semaines.

Ses si beaux yeux, dans lesquels il aimait tant se noyer, étaient cernés de noir. Il faut dire que Ron dormait très mal durant cette période, enchaînant les cauchemars. Blaise avait souvent insisté pour qu'il vienne dormir chez eux au mois de mars, mais son ami avait toujours refusé.

Dans ces moments là, Blaise haïssait véritablement Harry de leur faire subir ça. Il aurait au moins pu donner des nouvelles, ne serrai-ce qu'à Ron. N'avait-il pas été son meilleur ami, son frère ?

Ron… Depuis que Draco et lui était passé dans le camps de l'Ordre, et qu'il avait ainsi pu apprendre à le connaître vraiment, il se sentait attirer par lui. Pour être vraiment honnête, c'était bien plus que de l'attirance. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour le gryffondor le torturait, car il le savait non réciproque.

Mais sa douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de Draco. Car son meilleur ami aussi était amoureux. Qui aurait pu croire que le Prince de Glace puisse un jour éprouver ce sentiment ? Mais l'heureux élu n'était plus là… Car Harry était parti en faisant fi de tous les sentiments, autant l'amitié de Ron que l'amour du blond.

Draco ne s'était jamais déclaré, c'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. En vérité, c'était pour cette raison qu'ils les avaient invité cinq ans plus tôt. Se donnant du courage mutuellement, ils avaient décidé d'avouer leurs sentiments à leurs amours lors du repas. Ils avaient tout prévu, tout planifier… Mais Harry n'était plus là, et Blaise ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer son amour à Ron alors que son meilleur ami ne pouvait plus le faire.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Personne n'osait le briser. Dans le canapé, Ginny essuya ses larmes provoquées par la nostalgie de cet endroit. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules et l'attira à elle pour la bercer.

Draco se pencha vers la table base et attrapa le journal qu'avait amené Ron le matin même. Il achetait toujours la « Gazette du sorcier » dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami, mais il était toujours déçu.

Le blond le déplia et parcourut rapidement la première page avant de pousser un profond soupir. Oui, bien sûr, il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de _ça_, mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Sous ses yeux, s'étalait en gros le titre :

« _Massacre de sorcier près de Londres_,

_Dans une communauté de sorcier du nord de Londres, dans un tranquille quartier résidentiel, ce matin une dizaine de corps de sorciers ont été découverts. _

_Les victimes se trouvaient à leurs domiciles à l'heure du drame. Elles ont toutes été exécutées d'une balle dans la tête, comme lors des règlements de compte moldu. _

_Au nom de la rédaction de la gazette, nous souhaitons toutes nos condoléances aux familles des victimes. _»

S'en suivait la liste des victimes : un couple avec leurs deux enfants âgés de six et huit ans, des grands-parents avec leurs trois petits enfants, respectivement âgés de deux, cinq et dix ans, ainsi que deux jeunes étudiants actuellement en vacances.

Mais il y avait un fait que le journal n'avait pas mentionné, mais que chacun ici connaissait. Le si chaleureux couple avec deux enfants s'étaient trouvés du côtés de Voldemort pendant la Grande Guerre, et les deux sympathiques étudiants étaient des fils de mangemorts. Alors quoi ? S'agissait-il d'un règlement de compte ? Alors, pourquoi avoir tuer les deux grands-parents ?

« Ça fait peur, » commenta Blaise en lisant l'article par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. « Qui peut s'amuser à tuer les sorciers de la sorte ? »

« Ils ne tuent pas n'importe quels sorciers… Même si certaines victimes n'ont rien à voir avec la guerre, il paraît que la majeur partit d'entre elles étaient des adeptes de… de Voldemort, » fit remarquer Hermione qui se tenait au courant de l'affaire depuis le début des massacres, voilà déjà une semaine.

« Vous devriez faire attention tous les deux quand vous vous promenez, » murmura Ron depuis sa place en fixant le journal comme s'il était le seul responsable.

« Tu fais dans le sentimental maintenant Weasley ? Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ? » ricana Draco qui, malgré les années, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner quand il le pouvait.

« Non, je n'aimerais pas, » répliqua froidement le rouquin en défiant l'autre du regard. « Perdre un ami m'a suffit. »

Draco allait répondre, juste pour le plaisir de le taquiner, et parce qu'il se sentait troubler que le gryffondor le classe dans ses amis ouvertement, quand le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant la maison, puis celui de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant les firent sursauter.

D'un bond, Ron se leva. Il voulut courir vers l'origine du bruit, pour savoir qui osait ainsi entrer dans la maison, mais il était comme paralyser. Cette maison n'était plus garder par le secret et tout le monde pouvait la voir, c'est vrai, mais ils n'attendaient plus personne.

Le rouquin tremblait. Ce ne pouvait pas être…

Harry entra dans le salon et se figea sur le seuil de la pièce. Ses poings se fermèrent et il parcourut la pièce d'un regard mauvais. Son regard rencontra finalement celui de Ron qui se trouvait face à lui et qui tremblait toujours.

« Bonjour, » murmura le rouquin sans bouger de sa place.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si vous le voulez, le chapitre 2 dans deux ou trois jours.

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Une review pour l'auteur ?

Merci de m'avoir lu :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde

Comme promis la suite rapidement.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde qui m'avais laissé son adresse. Merci beaucoup aux anonymes. Vos reviews me touchents tout autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Tueurs de sorciers

* * *

« Bonjour, » murmura le rouquin sans bouger de sa place.

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment, comme s'il ne saisissait pas le sens de ces mots. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la confrontation, il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de se détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui tremblait à peine.

Ron recula sous le coup du choc, mais continua de détailler son ancien meilleur ami. Et ce qu'il voyait le perturbait.

Harry avait toujours été plus petit que lui. De eux deux, il avait la carrure la plus impressionnante. Le brun lui avait toujours eu le physique type d'un attrapeur, c'est à dire petit et relativement fin de corps. Même si à l'époque il était déjà musclé grâce aux entraînements de quidditch, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui.

Le survivant était grand. Alors qu'avant il faisait bien entre dix et quinze centimètre de moins que lui, aujourd'hui il en mesurait vingt de plus. Ses épaules s'étaient développées, ainsi que les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il n'avait plus rien d'un attrapeur, mais ressemblait plutôt à un déménageur. Comment avait-il pu grandir de trente centimètres en cinq ans ? C'était impossible… Et pourtant…

Et c'était sans compter sur la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche. Fine et parfaitement cicatrisée, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui lui avait fait ça.

Quelque part, cette nouvelle apparence lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il aurait aimé croiser seul dans une rue le soir.

« Je… je te retourne la question, » parvint à articuler le rouquin tâchant de refouler sa peur.

« Je suis chez moi ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton dur et froid.

« Mais tu n'y étais pas venu depuis cinq ans ! »

Le survivant lança un regard glacé à son ancien meilleur ami. Pendant un instant ses muscles se tendirent et tous dans le petit salon crurent qu'il allait se jeter sur Ron. Blaise était déjà prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais au dernier moment Harry sembla changer d'avis et ses yeux glissèrent sur le murs en face de lui.

Hermione se mit à gigoter sur son canapé. Elle cherchait un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, ou du moins de détourner la colère de son ancien ami. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle osa hausser la voix.

« Tu… Tu n'as plus de lunette ? » demanda-t-elle timidement alors que Ginny lui serrait la main de toutes ses forces. Sans doute la seule fille de la famille Weasley aurait voulu que sa petite amie se taise, ce nouvel Harry lui faisait horriblement peur.

« Non, opération, » répondit simplement l'intéressé.

« Et ta… ta cicatrice… celle sur ton front ? »

« Opération, » répéta simplement le brun, ne semblant pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Mais… Pourquoi avoir gardé celle sur ta joue alors ? »

Harry passa rêveusement ses doigts le long de la fine balafre. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que sa main allait retrouver sa place le long de sa jambe.

« Certaines cicatrices merritent de rester, d'autres non, voilà tout. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter, la jeune femme se renfonça au fond de son canapé où Ginny vint l'entourer de ses bras.

Depuis sa place, Draco ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du nouveau venu. Il était enfin là. Après tant d'années à espérer, le moment était enfin venu. Lui qui avait cru pendant quelques temps que ses sentiments pour le brun s'étaient estompés, il découvrit non sans surprise qu'il n'en était rien. Dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus fort. Son nouveau physique l'étonnait certes un peu lui aussi, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aurait voulu se lever et se diriger vers lui, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Et au vu de la façon dont il traitait Ron, il se doutait qu'il aurait droit à autre chose qu'un regard vide.

Le silence s'étira, gênant, étrange. Comment avait-il pu ainsi changer ? Il restait là, sans bouger. Il ne disait rien, ne semblait même pas gêné de se trouver là. Et pourtant il aurait pu ! Oh oui ! Il avait de quoi être gêné. Cinq ans sans donner de nouvelle et le voilà qui revient, changé, sans rien dire.

Le sang bouillait dans les veines de Ron. Il voulait une explication ! Il voulait que l'autre éprouve au moins quelque chose à se retrouver de nouveau devant eux… Car pour le moment Harry aurait pu se trouver devant un pot de mayonnaise qu'il aurait montré autant d'émotion…

Ses poings se serrèrent à leurs tours. Il voulait le faire bouger, le faire réagir !

Sans prévenir, le rouquin se jeta sur son ancien ami, lui martelant la poitrine de coups de poings et les jambes de coups de pieds. Harry resta un moment sans réagir, puis, comme s'il en avait soudain assez de ce petit jeu, il lui attrapa les mains et le souleva. Quand leurs visages furent à la même hauteur et que les pieds de Ron ne touchèrent plus le sol, il l'approcha près du sien.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher. »

Comme toute réponse, un cris étouffé sortit de la gorge du rouquin qui gardait résolument la bouche fermée. Il ne voulait pas crier, ne voulait pas le supplier de le lâcher.

Blaise se leva à son tour et s'approcha des deux garçons. Tâchant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était réellement, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'ex gryffondor.

« Laisse le tranquille. »

« Laisse le tranquille, » le singea Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter le rouquin au loin.

Ron se redressa, aidé par un Blaise tremblant de rage. Il allait faire quelque chose… Oui, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans agir alors que ce… ce monstre venait de faire du mal à son amour.

Heureusement pour lui, un bruit en provenance du hall d'entrée détourna l'attention du brun. Ron en profita pour se lever complètement, s'appuyant sur son ami pour ne pas retomber par terre.

« Hey Harry ! » cria une voix inconnue depuis la porte. « 36 15 beau gosse, t'es où ? »

Le dit Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner totalement vers la porte. Un homme y fit son apparition. Grand, bien que plus petit que le survivant, il avait la même carrure impressionnante et portait la même combinaison noire. Ses longs cheveux blond masquaient une partie de son visage. Une arme à feu, un revolver ou quelque chose dans le genre, pendant nonchalamment à sa ceinture.

« Les hommes commencent à s'impatienter dehors et… Oh ! Salut ! » lâcha-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sensuel en voyant que son patron n'était pas seul. « Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu avais des invités. Alors quoi, tu prévois une partouze et tu ne m'invites même pas ? »

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit encore en voyant l'air choqué des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Son regard s'attarda plus particulièrement sur la magnifique jeune fille rousse qui se trouvait dans le canapé. Quoi que la brunette n'était pas mal non plus…

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient là, » répondit simplement Harry d'une voix totalement détachée.

« C'est pas grave, on peu quand même faire connaissance. Salut, moi c'est James, » continua le blond sur sa lancé en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. Harry ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant ses anciennes amies s'enfoncer un peu dans le fauteuil, comme si elles tentaient d'échapper à la main de son second qui effleura la joue de Ginny.

« Insiste pas, t'en tirera rien. Elles sont ensemble. »

« Et alors ? Un plan a trois ça les tente peut-être. Ça vous tente les filles ? Non, on dirait pas. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis aussi coincés mon pote. »

Harry haussa les épaules, semblant dire « _ce ne sont pas mes amis_ ». James se recula et vint reprendre sa place, à droite de Harry, d'un pas en retrait.

« Bon beau gosse, si t'as plus rien à foutre ici on pourrait peut-être y aller. L'hélico ne va pas nous attendre pendant des heures. »

« L'hélico ? » répéta Ron, ne comprenant pas où cet homme si étrange voulait en venir. Depuis quand Harry prenait l'hélicoptère pour voyager ?

« Ouais, on décolle pour Las Vegas. Wouah ! Les filles, le sexe et l'alcool coulant à flot. Pas vrai mon pote ? »

« James… Je te rappel qu'on y va pas pour s'amuser, » répondit le brun en soupirant, comme s'il devait sans cesse le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais, le boulot avant tout. T'es une vraie machine toi tu sais ? »

« Quel genre de… boulot ? » demanda Hermione en se levant, se plaçant aux côtés de Ron.

« On va taquiner le stroumph, » répondit le blond en riant. « Cueillir des pommes. »

Bien que les cinq amis ne comprirent pas la blague, Harry se mit à rire à son tour. Se faisant, sa veste bougea quelque peu, révélant un étrange boîtier noir où des lumières rouges clignotaient. James le remarqua et immédiatement son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Son attitude devint tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Harry suivit son regard, s'arrêtant lui aussi de rire. Son teint pâli quelque peu, mais son second ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Harry c'est des… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné l'alerte ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

« Mais il… Il faut leur faire passer le test. Pourquoi on leur fait pas passer le test ? »

« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. »

« Mais… »

Le reste de la phrase mourut dans un gargouillis quand le brun souleva son second du sol et le colla contre le mur derrière lui. D'un bras il fit pression sur sa gorge alors que de l'autre il lui enfonçait sa propre arme à feu dans le ventre.

Derrière lui, les cinq sorciers étaient comme paralysés. Ils n'osaient plus bouger de peur de retourner la colère du survivant sur eux.

« C'est qui le Boss ? » demanda Harry d'une voix grave en montrant les dents, comme un chien s'apprêtant à mordre.

« C'est… c'est toi, » parvint difficilement à articuler le blond, l'air ayant du mal à entrer dans sa gorge.

« Plus fort. C'est qui le Boss ? »

« C'est toi le Boss. »

« Et si je dis qu'on leur fait pas passer le test, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de leur faire passer le test. Ils sont clean. OK ? »

« Mais ce sont des… »

« J'ai dis : OK ? »

« OK Boss. »

Sa réponse obtenu, Harry se recula, laissant l'autre s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se massa pendant un long moment la gorge avant de cracher du sang sur le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait son patron en colère, bien sûr… mais c'était la première fois que sa colère se retournait contre lui. Intérieurement il se promit de ne plus le contredire.

« 'Tain t'es pas commode toi. J'aimerais pas être à la place des personnes avec qui tu couches. Si tu les traites comme ça… »

Un regard noir de son patron le fit taire. James se releva totalement en prenant appuie sur le mur.

« Allons-y maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

« Bien Boss. »

James tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. Harry allait le suivre quand Ron le rattrapa. Il sortit une vieille baguette magique de la poche de son jean et la lui tendit. Immédiatement, le soldat pointa son arme sur le rouquin. Ron ne se laissa pas démonter, concentrant tout son courage sur Harry.

« Tu l'avais oublié la première fois que… que tu es parti. »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

« C'est la tienne. »

A contre-cœur, le survivant tendit la main et attrapa la baguette. D'un signe de la tête, il montra la sortie à James qui baissa son arme et sortit sans rien ajouter, il avait assez énervé son Boss pour la soirée.

Harry regarda pendant un long moment le manche de bois de sa baguette magique. C'était avec elle qu'il avait lancé ses premiers sorts… Et avec elle qu'il avait vaincu le Mage Noir. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, il l'abattit sur son genoux, la brisant en deux. Il jeta les morceaux aux pieds de Ron avant de se tourner de nouveau.

Mais le rouquin ne comptait pas en rester là. Il voulait encore savoir, comprendre. Il leva une main tremblante vers l'épaule de son ami qui se retourna en soupirant.

« Dis… Si… si on n'avait pas été là… Est-ce que tu… tu serais venu nous voire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Non. Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

« Et c'est quoi ton… ton boulot à Las Vegas ? »

« Tueur de sorcier. »

Les mots semblèrent résonner dans la pièce. Ainsi c'était lui… C'était lui qui avait tué tous ces hommes et toutes ses femmes, uniquement car ils étaient des sorciers…

« Ecoute moi bien. Je vous ai évité de passer le _test_ aujourd'hui, mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous si nos routes se croisent de nouveaux. Alors ne cherche pas à me retrouver. »

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Le prochaine chapitre dans trois jours normalement.

Bizoux et à la prochaine.

Une reviews pour l'auteur ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde.

Il me semble que je suis un peu en retard pour publier, non ? Le chapitre était déjà écrit, mais j'ai commencé à travaillé lundi dans une usine, donc bon... Pas eu trop le temps de passer sur l'ordinateur.

Je vous remercie tous très fort pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, mais je vous promet que je le ferais la prochaine fois.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis très contente que cette fic plaise autant, alors j'espère ne pas vous decevoir. On approche de quelques révellation...

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Un appartement à Tokyo

* * *

« Ecoute moi bien. Je vous ai évité de passer le _test_ aujourd'hui, mais je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous si nos routes se croisent de nouveaux. Alors ne cherche pas à me retrouver. »

Les yeux des deux anciens amis se croisèrent de nouveaux. Harry maintint le lien pendant un bref instant avant de tourner les talons. Plus personne ne venant le retenir, il quitta la vieille maison de son parain. Il eut un moment d'hésitation devant la porte. S'il la franchissait, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit.

Face à lui, ses hommes semblaient s'impatienter. Toujours les mêmes six soldats. Il n'en voulait pas d'autre qu'eux… Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ces six hommes, tout comme ses hommes savaient qu'il était très dur, mais toujours juste envers ceux qui le méritait. Ses soldats ne l'aimaient pas, au non, loin de là… Mais ils avaient du respect pour lui, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

D'un signe de la tête en direction de la voiture de la part de leur patron, les six soldats sautèrent dans le véhicule. Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction de la maison. S'il remarqua ses amis qui le regardaient depuis la fenêtre du salon, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

James sortit la tête par la fenêtre ouverte et appela son patron. Le survivant le rejoignit sans un regard pour les autres, sûr de lui et de ses choix. Non, il n'avait honte de rien.

Dans le salon, les sorciers regagnèrent leurs places en silence. Ron resta un long moment à contempler la route à présent vide. Il avait encore du mal à croire que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Harry était revenu.

« Saint Potter a bien changé, » ironisa Draco depuis sa place.

Les jambes croisés, le visage plus détendu que jamais, le blond se livrait à un véritable combat intérieur. Potter était tellement… tellement désirable. Et son cœur qui lui criait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas mort, mais plus vivant que jamais. Oui, il aimait Harry…

« Mais il me semble qu'on n'est pas prêt de le revoir, » conclut-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Oh oui ! Le survivant avait été assez clair sur ce point là. _Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver_… Blaise se tourna vers lui mais Draco détourna bien vite le regard. Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse y lire toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié.

« Il me semble que tu te trompes, » lui répondit Ron en venant reprendre sa place. « Il veut qu'on le retrouve… »

« Mais enfin, Ron, tu ne l'as donc pas entendu ? »

« Hermione, tu n'as donc pas vu son regard ? Tu n'as regardé ses yeux ? »

« Non, désolé. J'étais bien trop occupé à regardé ses mains. J'avais peur pour toi ! »

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » demanda-t-il en se levant de nouveau, emporté par ses émotions. « Il mentait ! Il n'a jamais su mentir de toute façon… Il veut qu'on parte à sa cherche ! Je crois… je crois qu'en réalité il a besoin de notre aide. »

Ses quatre amis le regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ils devaient le prendre pour un fou. Vouloir retrouver un homme qui venait de le jeter par terre et qui l'avait menacé… Mais non, il n'était pas fou ! Il connaissait bien Harry. Et c'est vrai, le brun n'avait jamais été capable de mentir correctement. Il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses yeux quand il tentait de le faire. Pendant toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il ne risquait pas de commencer maintenant. Et puis il y avait…

D'un geste assuré, il glissa sa main droite dans la manche gauche de sa chemise. Avec précaution, il en retira un petit bout de papier plié en deux. Il le brandit fièrement devant lui, défiant ses amis du regard.

« Oui ben quoi, c'est un bout de papier, » lâcha Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient pour lui ça ne changerait rien. Doucement, il déplia le papier et lu rapidement ce qui était écrit dessus. Dessus, il trouva simplement le nom d'une rue, un numéro d'immeuble et le nom d'une ville : Tokyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se réveilla en s'étirant. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il passait une nuit dans cette vieille maison et il avait tout de suite repris ses marques dans son ancienne chambre. Les filles avaient elles aussi repris la leur, à la différence prêt qu'elles ne dormaient plus dans des lits jumeaux mais qu'elles les avaient rapproché pour ne formé qu'un seul grand matelas. Les serpentards avaient longuement hésité à rester dormir ici, mais ils avaient finalement cédé devant l'insistant du rouquin et avaient pris l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George. Pour eux, il était totalement inenvisageable qu'ils dorment une nouvelle fois sur des lits de camps.

Pour ça part, en découvrant l'adresse sur le petit bout de papier, Ron serait bien partit tout de suite à Tokyo, mais Hermione lui avait gentiment fait remarquer que, même s'ils avaient pu transplaner à Tokyo, ils ne connaissaient pas la ville et ne savaient pas si l'appartement de Harry se trouvait dans le quartier moldu ou sorcier… Ils avaient donc décidé de passer une dernière nuit ici avant de prendre un avion moldu pour s'y rendre dès le lendemain.

Il était presque huit heure quand Ron sortit de son lit pour se traîner dans sa salle de bain. L'avion qui devait les emmener partait de Londres à dix heure vingt-deux. Ce qui lui laissait deux bonnes heures pour se préparer, ce qui était amplement suffisant.

Dans la chambre à côté de la sienne, Draco se réveillait lui aussi doucement. Pendant un instant, il ne se souvint plus d'où il était. Il plaça un bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil tandis que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Harry était revenu, et il l'aimait toujours… mais Harry était repartit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui dire un seul mot. Ron était sûr de pouvoir le retrouver… Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un piège fabriqué par l'esprit malade du sauveur…

Son cœur se serra aux souvenirs du comportement de son ancien compagnon. Comment le survivant avait-il pu devenir ainsi ? Et qu'avait voulu dire ce James en parlant de partouze ? cela voulait-il dire que son Harry en était un adepte ? La simple idée qu'un autre homme que lui puisse poser ses mains sur son corps le rendait malade.

Doucement, Blaise s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Le blond baissa son bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils partageaient tous les deux le même appartement. Ils s'étaient soutenus et encouragés à avouer leurs sentiments à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Après le départ de Harry, Blaise s'était sacrifié pour lui, Draco le savait. Il avait renoncé à son propre amour pour s'occuper de son ami.

Le brun se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baisé qui n'attendait rien d'autre. Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Draco qui se redressa.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas, du moins pas d'un amour d'amant, mais plutôt comme des frères, et pourtant ils leur arrivaient de coucher ensemble pour oublier leurs peines. Aucun des deux ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir avec une autre personne que celles que leurs cœurs désiraient, alors à défaut…

« Tu pense à Harry n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Blaise sur un ton de reproche. « Je sais que Ron pense pouvoir le retrouver, mais n'ait pas trop d'espoir quand même. »

« Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu l'aime encore ? »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du blond, mettant ainsi fin à la discutions et apportant une réponse à la question de son ami. D'un bond, le prince de glace fut hors de son lit. En tentant de rester le plus digne possible, il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Blaise pensif, et surtout inquiet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les cinq amis se tenaient devant l'immense aéroport de Tokyo. Sérés les uns contre les autres, ils semblaient comme perdu dans cette ville inconnue. Hermione avait fait appeler des taxis qui ne devraient plus tarder à venir. Etant la seule du groupe à avoir grandie chez les moldus, elle avait tout naturellement pris les choses en mains.

Si extérieurement la jeune sorcière paraissait sûre d'elle, en réalité il n'en était rien. Elle devait avouer que la ville de Tokyo lui était totalement étrangère. A ses côtés, Ginny lui serrait la main à lui faire mal.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'impatienter et que Draco râlait ouvertement contre les moyens de transports moldus qui étaient tous bien trop lents, deux voitures jaunes s'arrêtèrent devant eux. D'un signe de la tête, Hermione désigna la deuxième voiture à Ron alors qu'elle montait déjà dans la première.

Le rouquin monta dans la voiture et encouragea Blaise et Draco à le suivre. Bien sûr, les deux serpentards étaient déjà montés dans ce véhicule moldu, mais ils s'y sentaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

Dans un japonais quasiment parfais, grâce à un sort d'Hermione, Ron donna l'adresse à son chauffeur et la voiture se mis en route. A l'intérieur des véhicule, le silence était totale et la tension augmentait à la même vitesse que le compteur.

Le voyage dura plus d'une demie heure. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un quartier moyen de la ville. Les gryffondors payèrent leurs chauffeurs avant de longer les immeubles à la recherche de celui de leur ami.

Ce n'était pas un quartier huppé de la ville. Ce ne semblait pas non plus être une banlieue à problème. Les immeubles étaient propres, tout comme la rue qu'ils longeaient.

Hermione finit par s'arrêter devant une haut immeuble d'une dizaine d'étage. Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de la double porte vitrée. Ron s'en approcha et voulu tirer le battant vers lui, mais la porte lui résista. Bien sûr, elle était protéger. Sans doute fallait-il un code ou un badge pour pouvoir y pénétrer.

La sorcier fit bouger son ami d'un coup d'épaule et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle murmura un _alohomora_. Un déclic retentit et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant le sourire satisfait des cinq amis.

Ginny regarda rapidement les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres. Si elle n'y trouva pas de _Potter_, elle trouva un _Harry_ qui habitait au cinquième étage, appartement 513.

Ils ne disaient plus un mot, et leurs sourires s'étaient évanouit. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une peur sourde. Les amis se lançaient des regards en biais, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que le piège se referme sur eux. Même Ron qui a une époque avait une confiance quasiment aveugle en son ami en doutait à présent.

En passant par l'ascenseur, ils furent devant la porte en moins de cinq minutes. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione fit jouer sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte verrouiller et pouvoir pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit hall qui donnait d'un côté sur un salon/cuisine, et de l'autre sur une salle de bain. D'un commun d'accord, il entrèrent dans la pièce principale, Blaise refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce avait la forme d'un L. D'un côté le salon, avec une télévision, une bibliothèque, une table de salon avec un ordinateur et un canapé-lit. Dans la partie allongée, une petit cuisine toute en longueur comprenant tout le nécessaire. Sur le frigo, un petit mot écrit à la main indiquait « _pour d'éventuelles visiteurs _».

Sûr de lui, Blaise se dirigea vers le meuble qu'il ouvrit. Le frigo était totalement vide. Seul cinq bières s'y trouvaient, attendant patiemment d'être bues.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Potter nous a fait venir ici… » grommela Draco en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

En vérité, le blond était mal à l'aise. Le survivant avait dormit dans ce lit… Et s'il en croyait les paroles de James, il avait dû y ramener certains de ses amants…

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Ron. « Mais je suis sûr qu'il y quelque chose à faire ici. »

Hermione sembla hésiter pendant un instant. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, se demandant comment son ami avait pu vivre ici.

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

La suite vendredi sans faute, promis juré (pour me ratrapé je publuie sous deux jours et non trois, je suis gentille non ? )

Une review pour l'auteur ? Pour me motiver à aller travailler... pas gagner ça.

Bizoux


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou tout le monde

Oui, oui je sais, j'avais dit vendredi, mais hier en rentrant du boulo je me suis écroulée comme une m et j'viens de me lever. Le temps de répondre aux reviews et voilà !

Alors oui, ce chapitre est en deux parties... J'aurais pu en faire une seule plus longue mais je l'ai pas fait. D'abord pour garder une certaine cohérence dans la taille de mes chapitres, et ensuite pour garder un bon rythme de publication. Donc voilà...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et les anonymes a qui j'ai pas pu repondre, mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

J'espère que l'idée d'Hermione va vous plaire et que les révelations qui s'en suivront aussi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Quand les murs parlent (1/2)**

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » finit-elle par dire dans un souffle.

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui détourna rapidement le regard. Oui, elle avait bien une idée… Mais d'un autre côté c'était un sort tellement dur… Jamais encore elle ne l'avait essayé. Elle l'avait lu dans un livre quelconque et savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire… Mais entre pratique et théorie elle savais qu'il y avait parfois un monde, il lui suffisait de se souvenir de ses premiers cours de balais volants pour s'en rappeler.

Ginny dut sentir la tension monter en elle car elle lui prit de nouveau la main. Avec amour, elle se pencha vers celle qui partageait sa vie et lui murmura un mot d'encouragement à l'oreille.

« C'est quoi ton idée 'Mione ? » demanda Ron le plus calmement qu'il le put, faisant taire sa propre peur.

La brunette releva la tête. Son regard croisa celui des deux serpentards qui la regardait sans un mot, accoudés au mur de la cuisine. Sans le vouloir vraiment, c'est dans les yeux de Draco qu'elle chercha sa force. Ils avaient toujours été rival. Elle qui voulait être la meilleure de l'école, et lui qui voulait montrer à tous qu'il pouvait battre une simple sang-mêlée. Bien sûr, elle ne lui en voulait pas de s'être comporté de la sorte avec elle. Après tout, son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, avait toujours poussé son fils à être le meilleur.

« Il y a un sort, » commença-t-elle sans lâcher les yeux couleur orage. « Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé mais je pense que je saurais le lancer. Il permet de faire resurgir des souvenirs enfuit dans les murs. Peut-être qu'on en saura plus… après. »

« Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda le blond qui ne supportait plus le regard de la jeune femme.

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« La mienne ? Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en ricanant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui demanderait de l'aide à lui… Ainsi donc elle avouait enfin qu'il était plus doué qu'elle en magie.

« Oui. C'est un sort qui demande beaucoup de force. Je n'en aurais pas assez, mais à nous deux… »

Draco sembla hésiter un moment. Les regards avaient quitté Hermione pour venir se poser sur lui. Tous attendait sa réponse. En poussant un soupir il accepta. La sorcière sauta littéralement de joie et le prit à part pour lui expliquer la marche à suivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Draco se tenaient côte à côte, main dans la main. Elle avait levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort. Dans un dernier moment d'hésitation elle se tourna vers le blond qui l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils commencèrent à réciter la formule. L'incantation dura au moins cinq minutes, et quand ils eurent finis ils étaient à bout de souffle.

Pendant un instant, rien ne sembla se passer. Puis, un homme apparut sur le canapé. Grand, blond, il ressemblait fortement à James, le soldat. Il lisait un journal en fronçant les sourcils.

Les cinq amis commençaient à se demander s'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés d'appartement quand la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Le blond se leva et passa devant les visiteurs sans même les voir. Il n'était qu'un souvenir…

L'homme ouvrit la porte et un Harry tout timide entra dans l'appartement. Il avait encore sa taille « normal », celle qu'il avait quand il avait quitté Londres. Il avait toujours ses lunettes, ainsi que sa si célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais, plus étonnant encore, la marque sur sa joue était déjà présente. Elle n'était pas tout à fait cicatrisée et la joue était entièrement rouge.

Le survivant suivit l'homme jusqu'au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et l'homme alla lui chercher une bière dans le frigo.

« Alors comme ça tu cherche un appartement ? » demanda l'inconnu en lui tendant la bière.

« Oui… Et comme j'ai vu ton annonce… Tu cherches un colocataire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. J'm'appelle Jess, » lui dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. « Les loyers sont vachement cher dans le coin… Mon ancien coloc' vient de partir… J'ai pas de chambre, mais t'as toujours la possibilité de dormir sur un matelas d'appoint quand je suis là… Mais la majeure partie du temps je ne dors pas ici et tu pourras te servir du canapé. Ça te vas ? »

« Tu ne me poses pas de question ? »

« Je sais que tu t'appel Harry, ça me suffit. »

« Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Ecoute mon gars, d'après ce que je vois t'as l'air d'avoir pas mal d'emmerdes. Je vois bien que t'es pas du coin, mais moi j'm'en fous, ok ? Quand tu voudras me dire pourquoi t'es là, tu le feras et c'est tout. »

« Merci, » souffla le brun en souriant, les yeux résolument baissés sur sa canette.

Les corps s'effacèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis des bruits se firent entendre de nouveau. On aurait dit des gémissements, suivit de choc. L'image réapparut enfin devant eux.

Jess et Harry étaient face à face. Ils tenaient chacun dans les mains une sorte de grand bâton dont ils se servaient comme d'une arme. Torses nus, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre en poussant des cris pour se donner de la force.

Le torse du survivant s'était affermit, ses muscles s'étaient dessinés. La cicatrice sur sa joue avait totalement fini de cicatrisé et il ne restait plus qu'une fine marque.

« Ta garde, » gronda Jess en donnant un cou dans les côtes du survivant. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? »

Harry hocha la tête et raffermit sa prise sur son arme improvisé.

Le combat dura encore plusieurs minutes. Les deux amis finirent par lâcher leurs armes sur le sol et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Jess eut un sourire en voyant son compagnon complètement hors d'haleine. Ses yeux étaient brillant, comme s'il était fier des effort fournir par le survivant.

« Tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux, » finit par dire le blond tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Merci, mais je suis encore loin de pouvoir te battre. »

Jess se laissa retomber en arrière dans le canapé et se mis à rire. Harry le regarda sans trop comprendre, puis accompagna son rire.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Je suis sûr qu'un jour l'élève dépassera le maître. »

« Alors je deviendrais ton maître, » conclut le brun.

Les rires s'élevèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Les deux amis finirent par retrouver leur calme et l'image s'effaça de nouveau.

Harry était dans la cuisine à présent. Il était seul dans l'appartement et semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'une vieille photographie. Ron alla se pencher au-dessus de son épaule et étouffa un cris de surprise en reconnaissant le cliché.

« C'est quoi Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nous… Enfin, tu sais, la photo qu'il y a dans la chambre du square Grimmaurd. »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit les firent taire. Jess entra dans la pièce en portant deux lourds sacs de courses qu'il déposa sur la table du salon.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Il était totalement absorbé par la photo. Le blond se glissa silencieusement vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière.

Le survivant sursauta à ce contact et cacha bien vite le cliché dans la poche de son jean. Jess se détacha en riant et déposa un rapide baissé sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Draco se serra mais il tâcha de garder un visage de marbre.

« Tu pensais à quoi 'Ry. Tu semblais perdu dans tes songes mon beau. »

« Oh ce… Ce n'était rien de bien grave. »

Le brun prit son amant occasionnel par la main et l'entraîna vers le canapé où il le fit s'asseoir.

« Tu te souviens du…du jour où je suis venu ici pour avoir la place ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu as dis que le jour où je voudrais te dire ce que je fais là, je le pourrais. »

« Ouais. Et alors ? C'est le grand jour ? »

« Il semblerait… »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce que rien ne vint troubler. Les cinq visiteurs qui assistaient à la scène retenaient leurs souffles. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin avoir un début d'explication ?

« Ça fait déjà plus d'un an… » commença Harry en regardant l'écran noir de la télévision. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, comme la veille quand il s'était trouvé face à Ron. « J'étais sortit pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin. Avec… avec un vieil ami on était invité à aller manger chez d'autres amis et… »

Le survivant s'arrêta. Jess passa une main dans son dos et l'encouragea d'un regard à continuer.

« Je voulais juste une bouteille de vin… Pour faire bon impression tu vois… Et parce que je voulais pas y aller les mains dans les poches. J'ai pris une des meilleurs sur le marché. Je savais que mes amis apprécieraient… Quand je l'ai eu, je me suis dis que j'avais bien le temps de me promener un peu. Alors j'ai fait un détour par le parc qui était pas très loin de chez moi… C'est là qu'Ils me sont tombés dessus… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Des gens, » répondit vaguement Harry, ne voulant pas donner trop de détail. « Des gens qui ne voulaient plus me voir dans les environs de toute évidence… Ils m'ont dit… Ils m'ont dit que si je ne partais pas de Londres le soir-même, il s'en prendrait à mes amis. »

« Mais… ils auraient été punis, non ? »

« Non… Mes amis chez qui j'allais manger… Ce n'était pas des gens très recommandable. Enfin si mais… C'est compliqué. Enfin bref, je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas punis, car beaucoup de gens dans la bonne société auraient bien aimé voir mes amis six pieds sous terre… Pour marquer le coup mes agresseurs ont explosé ma bouteille de vin contre l'arbre le plus proche et m'ont marqué la joue… Pour que je me souvienne. »

« Ils ne rigolaient pas. »

« Non, je ne crois pas… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Harry chassa quelques larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas repensé à ce jour depuis des mois…

« C'était le 25 mars… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Jess qui était comme suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Ben, je suis parti. Dès qu'ils m'ont laissé seul je me suis relevé et je suis partit. Je suis monté dans un taxi et je me suis rendu à l'aéroport. Là j'ai pris le premier avion. C'était celui pour Tokyo. »

« T'es parti pour sauver tes amis… des amis pas très recommandables. » conclu le blond avec admiration.

« Ouais… Je ne pouvais plus revenir… Quand je suis monté dans l'avion, je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais. Car ils n'auraient pas aimé… Mes deux amis sont bien trop fières… S'ils savaient que je suis partit pour eux, pour être sûr qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien… ils m'en voudraient à mort. »

« Un vrai saint Bernard, » lâcha son ami en riant.

« Ouais, Saint Potter, tu ne connais pas ? »

« C'est toi Saint Potter ? » demanda Jess en souriant, semblant trouver drôle ce surnom.

« C'est ce que disait… un ami pas fréquentable. Il m'a toujours appelé comme ça. Il ne supportait pas ma manie de toujours vouloir aider les autres. Saint Potter… »

« Pourtant tu n'as rien d'un saint. »

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Ben ouais, t'en connais beaucoup toi, des saints qui boivent comme des trous, fument comme des pompiers et baissent comme un dieu ? »

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ça il ne le savait pas. »

« De quoi ? Que tu baisais comme un dieu ? »

« Non. »

Et ils étaient repartit dans un rire qui n'en finissait plus. L'image s'estompa, les rires avec lui.

Le malaise tomba sur le petit groupe. Ainsi c'est pour ça qu'il était parti… Et c'est de là que venait ça cicatrice. Des anciens mangemorts l'avaient menacé de s'en prendre à Draco et Blaise. Il n'avait pas pu supporté qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose à cause de lui.

Le prince de glace ferma les poings alors que Blaise jura.

« Il nous pensait donc incapable de nous défendre seuls ? » demanda le brun.

Hermione allait lui répondre qu'Harry avait agit comme il pensait être le mieux quand l'image réapparut.

Cette fois-ci plus de rire… Harry était assis dans son canapé, la tête dans les mains, à pleurer comme un perdu. Face à lui, James était agenouillé et le regardait avec compassion.

« Tu sais, c'était aussi mon frère, » murmura le soldat en refoulant ses larmes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite lunid normalement, sauf si je m'éffondre encore en rentrant du taff. Mettre des bouteille dans des boite c'est crevant lol.

Une review pour l'auteur ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde

Chose promis, chose dû. On est lundi soir et je publie mon chapitre. De plus j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews, sauf les anonymes que je remercie tout autant que les autres de suivre mon histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Moi je prend toujours autant de plaisir à les écrire pour vous, et encore plus quand mon travail est récompensé.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Quand les murs parlent (2/2)

« Tu sais, c'était aussi mon frère, » murmura le soldat en refoulant ses larmes.

Harry releva légèrement la tête vers son invité en chassant ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Oui, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il était son frère et que sa peine n'était en rien comparable à la sienne… Et pourtant à la simple pensée du corps de Jess allongé dans ce cercueil son cœur se serrait.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux hommes. James sembla hésiter pendant un instant à quitter l'appartement, mais il finit par se relever pour aller s'asseoir aux côtés du survivant. Amicalement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

« Tu sais qui l'a tué ? » demanda James d'une voix faible.

Harry hocha la tête. Oh oui, il savait. Il avait vu sans rien pouvoir faire son ami subir les foudres des sorciers. Et lui s'était caché… n'avait pas bougé… l'avait laissé mourir. Mais ça, le blond ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« C'était des sorciers, » continua James sans prendre garde à la réponse muette de son ami. « Des mages pratiquant la magie noire. C'était des partisans de la Reine Blanche… la plus grande magicienne qu'ait connu le Japon depuis des années. La plus puissante aussi… et bien sûr la plus dangereuse. »

« Je croyais que la Reine Blanche était morte ? » demanda Harry dans un souffle.

« Elle l'ait… Mais pas ses partisans… Tu connais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les méchants ne sont pas toujours punis… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

« Je sais qui tu es Harry Potter. Et Jess le savait lui aussi. On te connaît, on sait que tu es un héros dans ton pays. Tu as tué Voldemort… Mais la justice du monde des sorciers n'a pas su faire son travail et ses partisans sont toujours dehors, à attendre le bon moment pour attaquer de nouveau. »

Le survivant n'osa pas répondre. Ainsi donc, son ami savait… Comment avait-il pu apprendre qu'il était un sorcier ? Cela le dépassait totalement. Il avait toujours pris soin de lui cacher son passé, et il n'avait plus pratiqué la magie depuis son départ précipité de Londres.

« Mais pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à lui ? Il n'était pas un sorcier… » gémit le brun.

« Est-ce que tu connaissait le travail de Jess ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé durant leurs vie commune.

« C'était un tueur de sorcier. Tout comme moi. »

Nouveau silence. Harry regarda son voisin et étrangement le fait qu'ils soient des tueurs de sorciers ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Il aurait dû trouver ça révoltant…

« Les mages noirs se sont vengés, voilà tout. Jess était rarement sur le terrain… Son boulot principal était de trouver de nouvelle recrue. Comme toi. »

« Moi ? Mais je suis un… »

« Oui, mais il pensait que tu pourrais venir travailler avec nous, il était sûr que tu ferais une bonne recrue malgré tes origines. »

« Comment pouvez-vous tuer des sorciers ? » se révolta le brun d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme. « Ce sont des humains après tout… Ils ont le droit de vivre aussi. »

« Nous n'attaquons pas tous les sorciers. Seulement ceux qui pratiquent la magie noir… et leurs familles. La magie noire est dangereuse… Et ceux qui la pratique sont dangereux. Comment pourrais-tu dire le contraire, toi qui a tout perdu à cause de sorciers pratiquant la magie noir et recherchant le pouvoir ? A cause de ces hommes, tu as perdu tes parents, tu as perdu tes amis… Ils t'ont pris ta vie ! »

« C'est faux, » murmura le brun, mais déjà sa voix n'était plus d'un murmure. Les paroles de James trouvaient un écho en lui et il le laissait doucement percer ses défenses.

« Tu sais bien que je ne mens pas. Tu as tout perdu à cause de la magie noire. Et tu sais à quel point les hommes qui l'a pratique sont mauvais. Ils ont le pouvoir entre leurs mains, il est difficile de les blâmer. »

Nouveau silence. James eu un sourire en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

« Jess voulait te faire rentrer dans notre équipe. Il voulait faire de toi le plus grand des tueurs de sorciers. Il t'en savait capable. Tu as suffisamment de rage et de courage en toi pour ça. S'il n'était pas mort, sans doute t'aurait-il fait cette demande lui-même mais… Harry, veux-tu nous rejoindre ? C'est le moment de te venger. »

« Je ne cherche pas à me venger, » gémit le survivant.

« Nous t'offrons la possibilité de réalisé ce dont tu rêve depuis des années : débarrasser la terre de tous les salauds comme Voldemort ou la Reine Blanche, et de tous leurs partisans. Créer un nouveau monde sans magie noire ! »

Le soldat blond attendit un bref instant, mais voyant que son ami ne voulait pas lui répondre, il se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant la sortie, il s'arrêta et se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun.

« Réfléchis Harry. Une chance pareil ne se présentera pas deux fois. Tu en rêves, je le sais… On se verra à l'enterrement. »

L'image s'effaça. Les cinq amis se regardaient, mal à l'aise. Ainsi donc c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait eu… Il avait profité d'un de ses moments de faiblesses et avait fait appel à son plus mauvais côté.

Mais comment pourraient-ils blâmer Harry de s'être laissé convaincre ? James avait fait appel à ses plus mauvais souvenirs. C'était vrai qu'à cause de la magie noir il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait… Ses parents ayant étés les premières victimes.

L'image réapparut. James soutenait un nouvel Harry. Il était plus grand, les épaules plus larges. Il s'appuyait sur son compagnon et semblait souffrir le martyr.

Le blond laissa tomber le survivant sur le lit qui immédiatement se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait mal. Jess et moi on a dû passer par là nous aussi. »

« Vous combattez la magie, mais vous vous en servez quand ça vous arrange. »

« Ce n'était pas de la magie noire… Nous combattons uniquement la magie qui peut nuire aux humains. »

Harry grimaça et poussa un grognement. James hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, le laissant seul.

L'image s'estompa de nouveau. Quand les nouveaux personnages entrèrent en scène, Draco retint de justesse un cri de détresse de lui échapper des lèvres.

Harry était dans son lit, un jeune homme blond allongé sous lui. Une couverture recouvrait les corps qui s'activaient, mais ce qui se passait en dessous ne faisait aucun doute. Alors que le blond s'accrochait au cou du survivant en poussant de violent cris de plaisir, Harry gardait les yeux clos et gémissait la bouche close, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment prendre du plaisir.

Après un moment qui sembla interminable à Draco, les deux hommes se libérèrent dans un même cris. Harry se rejeta sur le côté du lit et attrapa son pantalon militaire qui traînait au pied du lit. Sans un regard pour son amant, il se leva, dévoilant aux cinq amis un physique à coupé le souffle, avant d'enfiler son pantalon.

Dans le lit, le blond s'assit et attrapa son paquet de cigarette. Il en tendit une à Harry qui la prit avec un grognement et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu sais qui viens de te baiser ? » demanda crûment le brun en allumant sa clope.

« Bien sûr, » répondit l'autre en riant. « Toi. »

« Mais sais-tu comment je m'appel ? »

Le blond eu un moment d'hésitation avant d'oser les épaules. Son nom ne l'intéressait pas. Le survivant se jeta sur son amant et le tira violemment du lit. Sans prendre garde à ses protestations, il le jeta nu comme un vers hors de l'appartement avant de lui envoyer ses vêtements à la figure.

Harry s'effondra sur le lit et se pris la tête entre les mains. Il aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu pleurer… mais il en était devenu incapable. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa son ordinateur qu'il alluma.

Le tableau s'effaça. Blaise se tourna vers son ami, mais aucun signe extérieur ne venait trahir ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant, le beau black se doutait bien que son meilleur ami devait être ravagé. Ils venaient de voir Harry coucher avec un parfait inconnu avant de le jeter dehors… Et lui qui l'aimait toujours…

Ils attendirent un moment, mais rien ne vint remplacer la vision de Harry regardant son ordinateur. Le charme avait rempli son office et il n'avait plus rien à montrer. Les cinq compagnons s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant trop ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent.

« On devrait partir d'ici, » déclara Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Oui, elle avait couché avec Harry pendant le peu de temps où ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais ni pour elle ni pour lui ça n'avait été l'extase… Pas qu'Harry soit un mauvais amant, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait, et lui non plus. Etrangement, en regardant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à leur brève histoire. Harry avait eu la même expression que quand ils faisaient l'amour ensemble… Coucher avec un homme qui ne connaissait même pas son nom ne lui convenait pas.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord, » approuva Draco qui n'avait aucune envi de rester une minute de plus dans cette endroit. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du canapé où il venait de voir Harry faire l'amour à un autre homme que lui.

Hermione approuva et allait prendre l'ordinateur quand la porte d'entrée de l'appartement explosa vers l'intérieur. Les cinq amis sursautèrent, et même Draco détourna pour quelques instants ses pensées de son amour.

Des hommes portant des vêtements noirs, comme ceux que portaient Harry et James la veille, entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, chacun portant une arme à feu devant lui. Le premier visa Blaise et allait faire feu sans poser de question quand Ron se jeta devant eux.

« Prend l'ordinateur 'Mione, » cria le rouquin et se jetant sur le premier de leur agresseurs sans que ses amis n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

Ron donna un coup dans les côtes du premier soldat qui allait tirer, déviant la trajectoire de son arme. La télévision explosa, mais au moins Blaise n'avait rien. Dans sa tête, Ron ne parvenait à penser qu'à lui, et à sa sœur. Il ne devait rien leur arriver !

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il se débarrassa du second soldat qui poussa un grognement un s'effondrant sur le sol en se tenant les parties.

Hermione attrapa l'ordinateur portable et pris la main de Gynni qui attrapa celles de Blaise et de Draco. Ce dernier se tendait vers Ron pour le saisir à son tour quand le coup partit. L'explosion résonna dans le petit appartement, suivit par le cris du rouquin qui s'effondra. Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule et Hermione les fit transplanter sans attendre un nouveau drame.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les cinq compagnons atterrirent dans le salon de la maison de campagne des deux filles. Quand Draco le lâcha, Ron s'effondra de nouveau en se tenant l'épaule de sa main valide. Hermione se précipita sur lui et le força à lâcher son épaule pour pouvoir l'observer.

« Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, » déclara la jeune femme en observant la plaie par balle qui lui traversa l'épaule de part en part et le sang qui coulait le long de son bras et venait tâcher son parquet.

« Non, ils poseraient des questions. Il vaut mieux que tu t'occupe toute seule de moi. »

« Mais je… »

« Si tu peux 'Mione. Tu es la meilleure et tu le sais. »

La jeune sorcière hésita pendant un bref instant, mais elle savait bien que son ami avait raison. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir expliquer son état ? Désolé, on s'amusait avec une arme à feu moldu qu'on a trouvé dehors et le coup est partit tout seul ? Non, ça n'allait pas passer.

« D'accord, viens avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Les deux filles l'aidèrent à avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain où elles s'enfermèrent avec lui pour le soigner comme elles pouvaient.

Restés seuls dans le salon, Draco et Blaise se faisaient face. La douleur se lisait à présent sur le visage du blond, tout comme la rage et la peur se lisait sur celui du brun. Blaise serra les poings en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Ron l'avait échappé belle…

Après un long moment, Blaise attrapa l'ordinateur qu'Hermione avait laissé sur la table. Il l'alluma rapidement sous le regard amusé de Draco qui s'était toujours moqué de son ami qui avait voulu acheter une de ces machines un an plus tôt.

« Merde, c'est protégé par un mot de passe, » pesta l'ancien serpentard en se retrouvant confronté à une impasse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Draco et lui essayèrent plusieurs mots. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Poudlard, Dumbledort, Voldemort, vengeance, haine, combat, magie… Tout y passa sans succès.

« Ça ne marche pas, » râla Blaise qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas jeter la machine par la fenêtre.

« Tu as essayé Draco ? » demanda Ron qui entra dans la pièce, son bras enfin soigné.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite mercredi ou jeudi, je ne peux pas dire mieux... enfin ça ira plus vite si je suis motivée par vos reviews. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... pleassssssssssssssse

A bientot.


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou

Oui, je sais j'ai un jour de retard, mais j'ai eu un ti problème de pc. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire quand même.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde... sauf si j'en ai oublié un dans ce cas je m'excuse.

Merci toujours aux anonymes et d'êtres aussi nombreux à suivre cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Laisse moi espérer

« Tu as essayé Draco ? » demanda Ron qui entra dans la pièce, son bras enfin soigné.

Dans le salon tous se figèrent. Le blond n'osait plus bouger de son siège et fixait son ami comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Pourquoi Harry aurait-il utilisé son nom comme mot de passe ? Ho ! Bien sûr il n'était pas idiot et avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, mais en même temps c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Ron n'osait pas enchaîner, Blaise ne voulait pas essayer et les filles avaient peur que si elles commençaient à parler elles ne pourraient plus s'arrêter. Draco finit par se ressaisir. Comme un vrai Malefoy, il se redressa et replaça son masque d'indifférence sur son visage. En tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible, il demanda d'une voix qui tremblait à peine :

« Et pourquoi Saint Potter aurait-il utilisé mon nom s'il te plait ? »

Ron se tourna vers les filles qui se trouvaient toujours un peu en retrait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait pu être vexé que le rouquin ne réponde pas immédiatement à sa question, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le regard bleu de Ron accrocha celui plein de malice de sa meilleure amie qui compris sans qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche. Elle tira Ginny jusqu'à l'escalier sans faire attention à ses cris de protestations et monta sur la première marche avant de se tourner vers ses invités surprises.

« Il est tard, on va aller se coucher. Si vous avez faim passez par la cuisine et servez-vous… Nous on a vraiment pas faim, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? »

« Mais… » commença la jeune sorcière avant d'être coupé par un baisé passionné de son amante qui l'entraîna sans plus de mal vers leur chambre.

Ron les regarda monter en silence. Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et alla rejoindre ses compagnons sur le canapé.

Le jeune homme regarda le blond pendant un long moment. Se dernier commençait à s'impatienter et ne supportait plus le regard emplis de tristesse de son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'on compatisse à son malheur… et d'ailleurs pourquoi serait-il malheureux ?

« Je te demande une nouvelle fois, pourquoi l'autre tâche aurait mis mon nom sur son ordinateur ? » répéta le blond en contrôlant sa colère et sa peur.

Le rouquin secoua tristement la tête, comme s'il savait quelque chose qui échappait totalement aux deux autres. Doucement il tendit ses mains vers celle du blond et les pris dans les siennes. Pendant un bref instant il crut qu'il allait se faire rejeter, mais Draco ne bougea pas, attendant simplement ses explications qui mettaient un peu trop de temps à venir.

« Harry était mon ami, » commença Ron en tentant de regarder l'autre sorcier dans les yeux. « Et il est vrai que j'ai encore beaucoup de sentiments pour lui. On ne peut pas effacer dix ans d'amitié comme ça, même s'il a beaucoup changé je te l'accorde. Il a été mon meilleur ami, mon frère. On n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre… Mais aujourd'hui tu es mon ami toi aussi, que ça te plaise ou non. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Alors écoute moi bien, quoi que je puisse te dire n'oubli pas qu'il c'est écoulé cinq ans et qu'il n'est sans doute plus le même et qu'il n'a sans doute plus les mêmes sentiments pour nous. D'accord ? »

Draco fit la moue. Ron appuya un peu plus son regard et il finit par hocher la tête.

« Quand Harry est arrivé dans notre monde, je veux dire le monde des sorciers, tu as été son premier contact avec ses paires… Et s'en ai suivit une haine sans borne entre vous. Pendant des années vous vous êtes battus, et pendant longtemps j'ai cru que cela ne changerait jamais. Harry a eut des petites amies, c'est vrai… Il y a eut Cho, et ma sœur… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Sans doute était-il déjà amoureux quand il est sortit avec ma sœur mais qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, je ne sais pas… »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, » fit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait. Quand on est entré en septième années, vous êtes entrés dans notre vie et là il n'a pu faire autrement que d'accepter ses sentiments… Il t'aimait Draco. Et je sais que quand il est partit il t'aimait encore. Je suis même sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit. Tu n'aurez été qu'un ami il se serait battu pour rester, qui a te perde… Mais il t'aimait trop pour imaginer une vie où tu ne serais plus et il préférait te savoir en vie, même si c'est loin de lui. Alors c'est pour ça que je pense que ton nom est son mot de passe. »

Draco mit un moment avant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry l'avait aimé… Un sourire béat apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Draco, je t'en pris, n'oublie pas que c'était il y a cinq ans. »

Voyant que le sourire de son compagnon ne disparaissait toujours pas, Ron secoua de nouveau la tête et se leva en lâchant ses mains.

« Je vais me coucher. Je suis fatigué moi aussi. S'il te plait, Draco, fait attention à toi. »

Et sans plus attendre il quitta le salon. Dans l'escalier, il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses deux compagnons et eu un pauvre sourire en voyant le blond dans les bras de Blaise. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui dire… Mais s'il avait essayé d'allumer l'ordinateur en utilisant le nom du blond il aurait de toute façon eut des comptes à rendre… Il souhaitait juste que son ami ne prendrait pas trop ses rêves pour des réalités.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise serra fort son ami contre son cœur. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre peu de temps après Ron. Ce n'est quand regardant par la fenêtre dont il avait fermé les volets alors que son compagnon passait à la salle de bain qu'il avait réalisé qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir.

Une fois sa douche prise, Draco lui était de nouveau tombé littéralement dans les bras. Le brun était heureux et fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était le seul avec qui son ami laissait tomber le masque… Même s'il ne supportait pas montrer de signes de faiblesses, même à lui et qu'il pleurait en silence dans son cou.

Blottit l'un contre l'autre allongés dans le lit, Blaise serrait contre lui un blond qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans qu'un seul sanglot ne vint le secouer.

« Il m'aimait, » murmura le blond dans le cou de son ami. « Si seulement je lui avais dit plus tôt ce que je ressentais… Il ne serait pas parti. C'est de ma faute. »

« Non mon beau, » lui répondit Blaise en lui caressant le dos. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On était trop timide voilà tout. »

« Mais je suis heureux, » repris Draco après un long moment de silence. « Il a partagé mes sentiments. »

Blaise lui prit le menton entre les mains et le força à le regarder. Les yeux de son ami étaient rouges mais un large sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Oui, il était heureux.

« Fait attention. Ron t'a mis en garde, les sentiments de Harry ont très certainement changés, » soupira le sorcier en séchant ses larmes de son pouce.

« Si son mot de passe est bien mon nom, alors on saura s'il pense toujours à moi. »

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir ? »

Le Prince de Glace sembla hésiter un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, laisse moi espère. Laisse moi pendant une nuit croire qu'il peut encore penser à moi. »

« D'accord. Mais demain matin on ira vérifier ça. »

Le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Oh oui, rêver juste une nuit qu'il faisait encore partit de la vie du survivant. Juste une nuit et demain il serait fixer. Il avait bien le droit à ça non ?

Son sourire revint sur son visage. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Savoir que l'autre avait partagé ses sentiments, même si c'était du passé, le remplissait de joie. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu.

« A ton tour maintenant, » déclara Draco en se tournant vers son ami.

« A mon tour quoi ? »

« Tu t'es assez sacrifié pour moi. Pendant toutes ses années tu as mis tes sentiments de côtés pour moi. Mais maintenant c'est bon, je vais bien. C'est à ton tour de ressentir ce bonheur. »

« Mais Ron… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Va le trouver dans sa chambre et parle lui. Si tu reviens on fera l'amour… mais si tu ne reviens pas tant pis. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise entra dans la chambre de son ami sans même prendre la peine de frapper. S'il avait entendu sa voie, il était sûr qu'il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et serrait retourner dans les bras de Draco.

Ron était là, allongé sur son lit, ses mains croisées derrière sa tête. Si son épaule lui faisait encore mal il n'en laissait rien paraître. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se tourna vers son visiteur et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un Blaise tout gêné qui se tenait devant lui les mains dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le rouquin en se redressant sur son lit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Blaise le regarda un long moment sans trouver les mots. Il ne pouvait pas simplement aller le trouver et l'embrasser en lui criant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui… Non, ça ne faisait pas assez serpentard… On lui avait toujours appris que l'amour c'était pour les faibles. Pendant des années il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ce sentiments, mais Ron avait su lui ravir son cœur. Comment lui dire ? Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à dire des mots tendres.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que si c'était toi qu'on avait menacé… Si ton t'avais demandé de partir sinon on s'en prenait à Draco et moi… Tu serrais parti toi aussi ? »

Ron fixa son compagnon sans trop comprendre le sens de sa question mais il sentit son cœur s'emballer. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry et lui avaient accepté d'aller dîner chez eux cinq ans plus tôt c'était pour les voir, car les deux gryffondors ressentaient des sentiments pour leurs anciens ennemis. Jamais il n'avait osé le dire à Blaise… Comment aurait-il pu alors que le serpentard se montrait certes très gentil avec lui mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui.

« Non, » finit-il par murmurer en baissant la tête vers son lit.

« Bien, j'ai compris. »

Déçu, le cœur en lambeau, Blaise tourna les talons et allait franchir la porte quand la voie de Ron s'éleva de nouveau.

« J'aurais préféré te suivre dans la tombe que de vivre loin de toi. »

Le serpentard se tourna de nouveau, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ron n'osait plus lever les yeux et attendait simplement que l'autre dise quelque chose. S'il s'était trompé sur les intentions du serpentard en venant lui poser cette question alors il se sentirait ridicule.

Blaise traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son ami et lui releva le visage. Les yeux bleus ne mentaient pas et la peur qu'il y lisait était bien réel. Dans un soupir, il s'approcha de lui et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baisé auquel le rouquin répondit avec prudence.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda le serpentard en s'écartant.

« Oui. Je t'aime, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Le même sourire stupide que celui de Draco apparut sur le visage de Blaise quand il fit s'allonger Ron sous lui. Sans que l'autre n'ait le temps de protester, il commença à le déshabiller tout en l'embrassant, parcourant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et lui soufflant son amour dès que ses lèvres s'écartaient de sa peau pâle.

Le gryffondor soupira se bien être quand le brun lui retira son pantalon et entreprit de lui faire atteindre le paradis.

« Blaise, » murmura Ron quand ce dernier le pris totalement en bouche tout en lui écartant les jambes. « Je t'aime. »

Le serpentard le relâcha dans un gémissement de protestation de la part du rouquin. Il remonta vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Doucement, lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il entra un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. Sous lui, Ron gémissait de plaisir tout en ondulant son bassin. Blaise savait qu'il n'était pas son première amant, même si il l'aurait bien aimé, mais il était bien décidé à lui faire oublier ses autres aventures en l'emmenant sans plus attendre au septième ciel.

Le serpentard se redressa, délaissant le sorcier pendant un bref instant pour retirer ses vêtements. Ron le détailla pendant un bref instant et sourit devant la beauté de ce corps à la peau noir. Même dans ses rêves il n'aurait pu imaginer un corps si beau.

Avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Blaise s'approcha de son futur amant et entra en lui en gémissant à son tour de plaisir.

Bien sûr que Ron n'était pas non plus le premier amant de Blaise. A Poudlard déjà il avait eu plusieurs aventures sans lendemain, même si depuis environ six ans il se contentait de Draco, tout comme le blond se contentait de lui. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

Savourant chaque secondes, les deux amoureux atteignirent rapidement l'extase et se libèrent en appelant l'autre. Blaise se laissa retomber sur Ron qui le pris amoureusement dans ses bras pour ne plus le lâcher.

« Je t'aime, » soupira Blaise dans le cou de son amant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut le premier à se réveiller dans la petite maison de campagne. Le soleil était à peine levé quand il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Il avait passé une nuit à espérer, à présent il était temps de savoir.

Il descendit au salon et détailla l'ordinateur qui se trouvait toujours sur la table du salon comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un ennemi.

« A nous deux, » murmura Draco en s'installant devant.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

La suite dimanche ou lundi. J'en profite pour prévenir que la semaine prochaine je pars en vacances, donc bon je ne promet de pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement... Je m'en excuse à l'avance mais je promets que si je trouve un pc je poste mes chapitres.

Une reviews pour l'auteur ? Toujours pour me motiver bien sur !


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou tout le monde les gens

Je pars demain matin pour quelques jours de vacances, et je reviens normalement jeudi soir... Je me suis demandé si je poussais le sadisme à attendre demain matin pour publier (avec le risque que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire) mais je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas très profesionel alors..

Tadam !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que les précedents !

Bonne lecture

Petits mots aux reviews anonymes (oui aujourd'hui j'ai le temps de le faire) :

Lumineko : désolé que tu ais du t'arrêter ainsi en si bon chemin. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant en tout cas et voilà, tes voeux sont exausé, voilà la suite. (ta reviews ma fait beaucoup plaisir en tout cas !)

Anon : tu vas enfin avoir la réponse à ta question. J'espère que tu n'en seras pas déçu !

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

**Chapitre 7 : Ordre de mission**

« A nous deux, » murmura Draco en s'installant devant l'ordinateur.

Le blond contempla la machine pendant un long moment, n'osant pas toucher le clavier. C'était grâce à Blaise qu'il savait se servir de ce stupide engin, et aujourd'hui il lui en était reconnaissant. D'une main tremblante, il alluma de nouveau la machine et regarda la petite fenêtre bleu réclamant le mot de passe apparaître.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant calmement. Dans quelques secondes il allait savoir si Harry avait oui ou non utilisé son nom comme mot de passe, si chaque matin en allumant sa machine il était obligé de penser à lui…

Harry… Son Harry… Depuis ce jour où il était tombé amoureux de lui il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensés de son amour.

C'était le jour où, pour la toute première fois, il l'avait « vraiment » vu. Avant ça il le trouvait beau, bandant, incroyablement sexy et désirable… Mais ce jour là il avait vu plus loin que le physique et ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait fait prisonnier de son regard.

C'était pendant les vacances précédant leur rentré en septième année. Pour échapper à la folie de leurs pères et de leur maître, Blaise et lui avaient dû venir trouver refuge square Grimaurd, au centre de contrôle de l'Ordre du Phœnix, la seule résistance face au Mage Noir.

Harry et Ron étaient dans leur chambre, celle dans laquelle ils allaient eux-mêmes devoir dormir. Le survivant était assis sur son lit dans les bras de son meilleur ami, des larmes coulant le long de leurs visages. A ces côtés, il avait senti Blaise se raidir à cette vision, alors que lui se sentait empli d'une tristesse sans nom. George, l'un des jumeaux Weasley, venait de se faire enlever par les mangemorts et ces deux idiots devaient se sentir responsables…

C'est ce jour là qu'il avait comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry était bien plus qu'une attirance physique. Au fil des mois l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui n'avait fait que grandir. Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait disparu…

Le bruit de pas descendant l'escalier sortit le Prince des serpentards de sa transe. Il se tourna brusquement vers le nouveau venu, comme si on venait de le prendre en faute, et se détendit en découvrant son meilleur ami qui le regardait en souriant.

« Je vois que ta nuit a été bonne, » commenta Draco d'une voie froide, furieux qu'on l'ait découvert pendant cet instant de faiblesse.

« Ron est un ange, » répondit simplement le jeune homme en venant rejoindre son ami sur le canapé. « Alors ? Tu as essayé ? »

« Non… »

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea le brun, comprenant parfaitement la peur qui devait le ronger.

Draco tendit une main tremblante vers le clavier et inscrivit son nom dans le petit cadre avant d'appuyer sur la toucher « enter ». Pendant un instant il crut que ça n'allait pas marcher, mais l'écran devint noir et le bureau principale s'afficha. Le blond retint de justesse un soupir de passer entre ses lèvres mais ne put se retenir de sourire.

« Alors ? Heureux ? » demanda Blaise en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« Ta gueule, » répliqua le blond qui n'avait aucune envi de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Blaise se mit à rire et se leva avant de lui tendre la main.

« Allons manger, on va attendre les autres pour s'attaquer aux mystères de cette machine. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry rentra dans sa chambre en poussant l'homme qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à son lit. L'hôtel n'était pas trop mal, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Au moins, ils avaient le droit à des chambres individuelles, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas à Londres et avait provoqué quelques problèmes… Enfin, ils avaient bien fini par s'arranger…

Sa salle de bain était correct, quoi qu'un peu petite à son goût, et son lit était très confortable. Enfin, c'était pas pour ce qu'il dormait dedans de toute façon.

Sans prendre garde à être doux, il jeta l'homme, un grand brun aux yeux gris, sur son lit. Sans un regard pour lui, il retira ses vêtements de sortie et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce. La femme de ménage n'aurait qu'à s'en occuper demain matin.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le corps offert, il se mit à penser à ses « amis ». Avaient-il bien été jusqu'à Tokyo comme il l'espérait ?

Son plan s'était mal passé… Dans son esprit, il aurait dû déposer son adresse dans le salon de la maison de son parrain avant de repartir sans avoir vu aucun des autres. Pas qu'il avait envi de les fuir mais… Enfin si un peu quand même. Mais c'était surtout qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter que James ne les voie…

Rapidement, il déshabilla l'homme et fit quelques préliminaires avant de rentrer brusquement en lui. L'homme cria de douleur avant de commencer à gémir de plaisir.

Harry ferma les yeux, tachant d'imaginer que ce n'était pas le corps d'un inconnu qu'il avait sous lui, mais celui d'un certain petit blond qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Le revoir avait raviver ses souvenirs et il ne parvenait plus à baiser un homme sans penser à lui. Avant déjà…

Le corps de Draco… Hum… Si parfait, si fin, si doux…

Il se libéra dans un gémissement qu'il retint entre ses dans et se laissa retomber sur l'homme qui se libéra à son tour sur son ventre.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Oh oui ! Il y prenait de plaisir… Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'une relation. Il aurait aimé un peu de tendresse, un peu d'amour… Pas juste des baise à la sauvette comme il en avait l'habitude.

L'homme voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il le repoussa. Sans un regard pour lui il se releva et se dirigea jusqu'à l'armoire pour y prendre une nouvelle tenue de militaire. L'inconnu le regarda faire en souriant, pensant sans doute que son amant d'un soir voulait pimenter un peu les choses.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme blond entra. Il jeta un rapide regard à l'homme qui osa un sourcil. Si son amant voulait inviter un ami pourquoi pas, il n'était pas contre. Mais il aurait tout de même pu lui demander son avis avant.

« James, » soupira le brun. « Je t'ai déjà demandé de frapper avant d'entrer. Un jour tu vas vraiment finir par me mettre en colère. »

« Roh allez mon pote, soit cool je ne t'ai pas dérangé… »

« C'était pas loin. »

James osa les épaules pour montrer à quel point cela l'importait peu. S'il avait découvert son patron en pleine activité, il se serrait contenté d'attendre qu'il ait fini. Il savait qu'il ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Tant que brun arrivait au bout il n'y avait pas de soucis.

« Un patrouille vient de nous informer qu'on a cambriolé ton appart' de Tokyo. »

« Qui ça ? »

« On ne sait pas. Ils ne sont pas connus de nos services… Ce sont des sorciers en tout cas, et ils ont réussi à en blesser un. »

« Il va se faire soigner, » marmonna Harry en tâchant de ne pas montrer à quel point cette nouvelle le retournait. Ainsi donc ils avaient bien trouver son studio comme il l'avait espéré… « Ce n'est pas une balle qui… »

« C'était une balle chercheuse. Même si quelqu'un le soigne il ne pourra pas retirer la puce qu'on lui a implanté. S'il passe à moins de 50 mètres de nous PAF ! »

« Impeccable, » répondit le brun qui n'en pensait pas un mot. « Ont-ils eut le temps de prendre quelque chose ? »

« A priori ils ont pris que ton ordinateur. Tu n'as rien de bien sérieux dedans n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. Et il y a un mot de passe toute façon, » répliqua le survivant en s'imaginant la tête de Draco quand il découvrirait que le mot de passe, c'est son nom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était de nouveau tout les cinq devant l'ordinateur, attendant qu'Hermione ouvre les premiers fichiers. Ron, dans les bras de Blaise, tremblait de tout son corps. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir découvrir dans cette boîte. Il jetait de fréquent coups d'œil à Draco qui était redescendu de son petit nuage et attendait comme tout les autres.

Hermione se mit à fouiller dans l'ordinateur. Elle trouva un fichier de photo qu'elle referma bien vite en voyant Jess bien peu vêtu dans des positions bien trop suggestives. Le fichier suivant était des séries de noms et d'adresse, sans doute des sorciers à tuer ou déjà tués… Puis des chansons, des clip vidéos, des films piratés sur Internet… Rien de bien intéressant. Elle commençait à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à tirer de cette machine quand deux fichiers attirèrent son attention.

Le premier portait le nom « don't touch » et le deuxième « ordre de mission ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie qui d'un signe de la tête l'encouragea à ouvrir le premier fichier.

Le fichier se divisait en trois sous-fichiers. Le premier s'intitulait « le survivant », le deuxième « le sauveur » et le troisième « eux ».

« Le survivant » comportait de nombreux scanne de journaux où on parlait de Harry, de comment il avait pu survivre à Voldemort quand il n'avait que un an et les épreuves qu'il avait traversé durant ses années d'études. Il s'y trouvait même l'article parut dans le chicaneur racontant ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans le cimetière lors de sa quatrième année et les article de cette pauvre folle de Rita.

« Le sauveur » reprenait les articles sortis après la mort de Voldemort. Comment Harry avait tué ce monstre et était devenu un héros, les bals où il avait dû se rendre sous la contrainte du ministère, tous les hommes et les femmes avec qui ont lui avait attribué une aventure… Et comment il avait disparus, laissant le monde des sorciers en deuil. Et une vidéo qu'Hermione hésita un instant à lancer et qui montrait l'opération qu'il avait subit pour augmenter sa taille. Ses cris glacèrent le sang des cinq amis et la jeune sorcière ferma bien vite la fenêtre, ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage.

Et dans le dernier fichier, « eux », s'entassait tout un tas d'article sur les cinq amis. Celui qui annonçait le faux mariage de Draco, il y a deux ans, l'article où le jeune homme se livrait à une interview où il déclarait qu'il n'épouserait personne. Le diplôme d'Hermione et son futur mariage avec Ginny. Les aventures de Ron qui ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec les médias et avait souvent affaire aux paparazzi…

« Il fait une fixation sur nous, » constata Ginny, pas vraiment surprise.

« Il ne nous a jamais oublié, » murmura Ron qui se sentait étrangement ému de découvrir ces articles.

« Mais est-ce qu'il m'aime encore ? » pensa Draco en regardant les nombreux articles qui parlaient de lui.

Hermione referma le fichier, consciente qu'il ne leur apprendrait rien de plus qu'ils ne sachent déjà. Ainsi, même de loin, Harry avait continué à veiller sur eux. Sans doute avait-il voulu s'assurer que ses agresseurs tiennent bien leurs promesses de ne rien faire à ses amis s'il quittait l'Angleterre…

Elle ouvrit le deuxième fichier, espérant en apprendre d'avantage sur les activités de son ancien ami. Elle y trouva des missions passés, et celle à venir de Las Vegas. Dans ce fichier, des plan, des adresses d'hôtels et de boîtes de nuit, et toute une liste de noms. Ses prochaines victimes à n'en pas douter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Hé bien, on n'a qu'à y aller, » proposa Ron sans même réfléchire. « On sait où il dort, et où il compte sortir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on attend… »

« Je ne peux pas te suivre Ron, » murmura sa petite sœur en venant se blottir dans les bras de sa petite amie. « Allez au Japon je veux bien, il n'y était pas, mais je ne veux pas aller à sa rencontre. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Je suis d'accord, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, » répondit la jeune femme. « On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »

« De quel risque tu parle ? »

« Ron, tu t'es déjà fait tirer dessus une fois ! Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque avec Ginny voilà tout. »

« Mais elle n'est pas en sucre ! »

« Non mais elle est enceinte ! »

_Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je pars demain matin alors normalement, si j'ai le temps de finir le prochain chapitre ce soir avant de me coucher, la suite mercredi ou jeudi... Plutôt mercredi même._

_Allez une tite reviews, j'en ai pas eu assez au dernier chapitre. Il était pas bien mon lemon (boude et va pleurer dans son coin na!)_

_Bizoux !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Je suis impardonnable... J'avais promis pour mercredi ou jeudi et on est déjà lundi... ça craint non?_

_Vous me pardonnez quand même ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier mon retard._

_Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mais mon ordinateur à planté pendant que je répondais donc... Si certains non pas reçu de réponses je suis désolé. Vos reviews me font toutes autant plaisir les unes que les autres !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Las Vegas**

« Non mais elle est enceinte ! »

Ron resta sans bouger pendant un long moment, ne trouvant rien à répondre à sa meilleure amie. Un « félicitation » aurait sans doute été le bienvenu, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il apprenait cette nouvelle maintenant…

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse intelligente qu'il parvint à produire.

« Oui… » reprit sa petite sœur en regardant le sol. « De deux mois… Hermione ne voulait déjà pas que j'aille au Japon mais je pensais qu'on n'aurait pas problème… Mais Las Vegas… Si on nous attaque de nouveau… Mon bébé… »

Le visage du Gryffondor se détendit et il alla serrer la seule fille Weasley dans ses bras.

« OK, 'Mione et toi vous ne venez pas. Vous restez là et tu fais bien attention à toi… »

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa sœur en souriant. Tendrement, presque amoureusement, il passa une main sur son visage, en redessinant les contours.

« Je commençais à me demander quand ça allait arriver. »

Hermione se mit à rire en tentant de lui expliquer à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour deux femmes d'avoir un enfant.

« On a dû demander une potion à Severus. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de potion facile à produire, et elle demande des ingrédients difficiles à obtenir… »

« Et c'est la potion qui a fait tomber ma petite sœur enceinte ? »

« Non, mais elle m'a transformé en homme pour une durée de deux heures, » répliqua Hermione en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma quelques secondes après pour la réouvrir de nouveau. L'image d'une Hermione transformée en homme et faisant l'amour à sa sœur s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit et il dû secouer la tête pour l'en chasser.

« Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, » conclut la jeune femme en se retenant de rire devant le visage stupéfait de son ami.

Restés un peu en retrait, les deux serpentards regardaient avec une envie mal dissimulée le bonheur de la futur maman et du futur tonton.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron monta dans sa chambre et entassa dans un sac quelques affaires. Les cinq amis s'étaient séparés après avoir finis de mettre au point les détailles du voyage. Comme convenu, Hermione et sa petite amie resteraient à Londres, en sécurité. Le rouquin était tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'elles ne devaient prendre aucun risque pour l'enfant. Hermione aurait certes put venir, mais avec le risque que l'enfant perde une de ses mères… Jamais Ginny ne parviendrait à élever son bébé seule…

Les trois autres devaient se retrouver directement à l'aéroport le lendemain matin à huit heure. Ron aurait alors la lourde tâche de guider les deux serpentards dans le vaste monde moldu… Après un dernier baisé échangé avec son amour ils étaient partis chacun de leurs côtés, les garçons devant préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage.

En entassant ses affaires dans sa valise, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Harry les avait peut-être guidé jusqu'à son appartement au Japon, mais ce n'était pas dit qu'il serait heureux de les voir débarquer dans la capitale du jeu…

D'un geste sec, il referma sa valise et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'ils serraient là bas ? Comment devraient-ils approcher le survivant ? Se laisserait-il seulement approcher…

Il avait trop de questions dans sa tête. Trop d'interrogations et de zones d'ombres. Il avait peur pour lui, pour son amour et pour Draco. Il redoutait que le blond n'agisse bêtement quand il se trouverait de nouveau face à Harry. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû lui dire que Harry l'avait aimé.

C'est avec ces questions stupides en tête qu'il s'endormit, sans même avoir enfilé son pyjama. Son esprit divagua vers son nouvel amour, vers la tendresse de Blaise et tout ces mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés pendant la nuit précédente.

Il ignorait complètement que quelque part dans son épaule, une petite puce émettait un signal qui mettait sa vie en jeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était déjà tard quand les trois compagnons arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Las Vegas. Normalement, ils auraient dû arriver bien plus tôt dans l'après-midi, mais la machine avait eu un problème et ils avaient dû patienter dans un aéroport quelconque d'Amérique pendant qu'on réparait leur appareil. Eux qui avaient espérer pouvoir profiter un peu de la ville avant de partir à la chasse au Harry… Une fois de plus, les deux serpentards avaient pesté contre les transports moldus et avaient demandé pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas des balais comme tout le monde. C'est vrai, au moins un balai ne tombe pas en panne !

La nuit était depuis déjà longtemps tombée quand ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres de l'hôtel où ils logeaient. Draco avait une suite face à celle de Blaise et Ron qui contait bien profiter du lit qui s'offrait à eux.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à cette horrible journée qu'il venait de vivre. En soupirant, il attrapa un oreiller et le serra contre son cœur. L'homme qu'il aimait lui manquait horriblement et le savoir si près, mais en même temps si loin de lui le rendait malade.

En soupirant il se leva et attrapa quelques vêtements, sa baguette magique et entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour sa première soirée à Las Vegas.

Dans la chambre d'en face, Ron attendait patiemment sur le lit que son amour se décide à laisser tomber les valises pour s'occuper de lui. Après de longues minutes, il se leva et alla se placer derrière Blaise qui sursauta. Tendrement, le roux passa sa bras autour de la taille de son amant et posa sa tête dans son dos.

« Et si tu laissais tes vêtements pour un moment ? »

« Il faut les ranger, » répondit simplement le brun en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

Ron fronça les sourcils et regarda Blaise s'agiter autour des sacs. Ce matin, en se rejoignant à l'aéroport, ils s'étaient à peine échangé un baisé du bout des lèvres. Pendant le voyage, Blaise ne l'avait certes pas ignoré, mais il ne s'était pas montré tendre envers lui. En réalité, Ron avait eut la désagréable impression que s'il n'avait pas été là, ça n'aurait rien changé pour son ami.

« Et si tu me disais simplement ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Ron en tachant d'ignorer la boule qui grandissait dans son ventre.

« Rien, tout va bien. » répliqua Blaise en attrapant ses vêtements. « Je vais me changer. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois amis sortirent de l'immeuble et s'engagèrent dans la grande avenue sauvagement éclairée. Grâce à des sorts que leurs avaient enseigné Hermione, ils avaient modifié leurs apparences. Mieux que le polynectar qui a une durée limitée dans le temps, ce sort leur permettait de changer légèrement la forme de leur visage, leur taille, la couleur de leurs cheveux et celles de leurs yeux.

Draco avait choisit de rester blond, mais il avait fait pousser ses cheveux et avait changé la couleur de ses yeux pour avoir de magnifiques yeux verts. Il s'était fait prendre quelques centimètres et avait enfilé une tenue noire qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour le voyage.

Blaise était devenu bien plus grand. De long cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules alors que des yeux orages balayaient la foule. Il portait une tenue blanche qui lui allait à la perfection, et même s'il n'était plus exactement le même, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler et de le trouver magnifique.

Pour sa part, le rouquin en avait profité pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient à présent noir. Il avait tenu à garder la couleur de ses yeux, mais il avait fait disparaître ses tâches de rousseur. Lui qui s'était toujours trouvé un peu trop grand s'était fait perdre quelques centimètres. L'homme qu'il avait vu dans la glace après la métamorphose lui plaisait assez. Il avait demandé son avis à Blaise qui s'était contenter de lui sourire avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Draco qui les attendait déjà dans le couloir.

Les deux serpentards menaient la marche, laissant Ron un peu en retrait. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette de Blaise, et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la façon dont s'était déroulé la journée. Pourquoi son amour agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Etait-ce le voyage qui le rendait nerveux ?

Après plusieurs minutes de voyage, ils arrivèrent devant une boîte gay dont ils avaient trouvé l'adresse dans l'ordinateur d'Harry. Il y avait de forte chances pour que le brun se trouve là. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas déjà partit avec une de ces nombreuses conquêtes…

La boîte était déjà bondée quand ils y entrèrent. En se faufilant à travers la foule, ils parvinrent à trouver une table vide. Draco appela le serveur dont le regard s'attarda longuement sur le blond avant de prendre leurs commandes.

Ils durent attendre plus d'une heure avant de voir entrer Harry dans la boîte. Il portait un simple pantalon noir, le même que celui de son uniforme, serré à la taille et large le long des jambes. Un tee-shirt blanc sans manche moulait son torse, laissant voir à tout les regard une plastique de rêve. Sans faire attention aux regards qui se posaient sur lui, il s'approcha du bar et commanda une bière. Le serveur lui fit les yeux doux pendant qu'il le servait, mais le brun l'ignora et se tourna vers la piste de danse.

« Il faut que l'un de nous y aille, » murmura Blaise sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de l'apparition. « Il faudrait l'approcher, lui parler… »

« Je pourrais y aller, » proposa Ron en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont son amant détaillait le survivant.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tu arriverais à draguer Harry ? » répliqua le noir.

« Non… »

« Alors moi, » suggera Draco plein d'espoir. « J'arriverais très bien à draguer cet idiot. »

« Mauvaise idée, » protesta Ron. « Il va te manipuler, se servir de toi… Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il te traite comme l'homme qu'on a vu au Japon. »

Draco fit la moue mais ne tenta pas d'argumenter plus que ça. Il savait que face à Blaise et Ron il ne faisait pas le poids.

« Bon et bien, il ne reste plus que moi, » conclut Blaise en souriant. « Je vous raconterais. »

Et sans plus un regard pour ses compagnons il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry regarda s'approcher l'inconnu en souriant. Il était déjà occupé à parler avec un beau brun, mais l'homme qui le regardait était magnifique. Ses yeux orages ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Doucement, il se détourna de la conversation de l'autre homme pour uniquement ce concentrer sur le nouveau venu.

Arrivé à leur niveau, le beau black se tourna vers le gêneur et le fusilla du regard. Le beau brun ne se fit pas prier et après un rapide « salut » en direction d'Harry il détalla en direction de la piste de danse. Blaise sourit et se pencha vers le survivant.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Au moins toi tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu me plais assez. »

Harry lâcha son verre et attrapa les mains de cet inconnu au regard si envoûtant et à la peau si délicieuse. Rien que de penser qu'il allait bientôt le posséder l'excitait.

« Viens, suis-moi. »

_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_Alors, est-ce que je suis pardonnée pour le retard ?_

_A bientot pour la suite (mercredi ou jeudi normalement)_

_Bizoux_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Pour être à l'heure dans mon potage de chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Mais bon vous savez bien qu'elles me font toutes toujours plaisir. _

_Au début je pensais que personne n'allait réagir à l'attitude de Blaise mais... Enfin vous allez bien voir._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 9 : Règlement de compte

« Viens, suis-moi. »

Ron se tourna vers Draco et haussa les sourcils. Le suivre ? Pourquoi faire ? Lui il voulait rester là, à observer son Blaise parler avec Harry. D'ailleurs, que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Blaise avait réussi à faire partir l'homme avec qui le survivant avait commencé à parler, c'était un bon point… Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

Son cœur lui faisait mal et une boule apparue dans son ventre quand il repensa à la façon dont s'était déroulée sa journée de voyage. Le brun l'avait totalement ignoré… Et le regard qu'il avait lancé à Harry quand il était entré dans la boîte… Ce pourrait-il que ?… Non, impossible, son amour ne pouvait pas préférer son ancien ami à lui…

« Viens, » répéta Draco en se levant d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Ça ne sert à rien de rester là, Blaise sait ce qu'il a à faire. »

Difficilement, Ron hocha la tête et se leva. Il prit la main que lui tendait le blond et quitta la boîte après un dernier regard empli de douleur en direction du nouveau couple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry pressa le corps chaud de l'homme contre lui. Il referma la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'un coup de pied et alluma la lumière d'un geste de la main sans se décoller de son nouvel ami. Il ne connaissait pas son nom… Il ne lui avait pas demandé et de toute façon il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. En temps normal il préférait les blonds à la peau blanche, mais aujourd'hui il ferrait une exception. Sans doute était-ce ses yeux orages qui lui avaient plu, à moins que ce ne soit son caractère. C'était la première fois qu'un homme venait ainsi à lui et virait les gêneurs avec aussi peu de désinvolture. Etrangement, il lui rappelait Draco.

Les baisés de l'homme étaient à la fois tendre et fougueux. Il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressa sa peau dorée, appréciant chaque courbe de ce corps si parfait. C'est presque à regret qu'il se sépara de ses lèvres si douces. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ne voulant pas perdre ses yeux orages, et le fit tomber sur le lit où il le domina de toute sa hauteur.

« Eteint la lumière, » lui demanda l'inconnu. « Si tu l'éteins, je te ferais voir le paradis. »

Le sauveur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si c'était ce que son futur amant voulait, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Il se releva et retourna auprès de la porte pour plonger la pièce dans le noir. Avec les volet fermés, il n'y voyait plus rien. L'homme l'appela par son prénom et il se laissa guider par le son de sa voix pour retrouver son lit. Quand lui avait-il dit comment il s'appelait ? Il ne parvenait plus à s'en souvenir, et le moment n'était pas venu de se soucier de tels détails…

A peine son genoux avait-il heurté le matelas que l'homme l'attira à lui. Il lui captura de nouveau les lèvres tout en lui massant l'entrejambes par dessus son pantalon. Il gémit dans la bouche l'inconnu qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le noir tira son futur amant sur le lit et le fit s'allonger sous lui. En prenant tout son temps, il commença à embrasser la peau pâle du militaire tout en lui retirant ses vêtements. Sous lui, Harry se laissait faire, savourant pour la première fois les préliminaires. En temps normal il ne s'en souciait pas et les expédiait rapidement pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais cet homme était si… hum…

Quand le brun fut totalement nu sous lui, l'inconnu se leva, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, et retira ses propres vêtements. Harry gémit en entendant le bruit que faisait le tissu en glissant le long de la peau de l'homme. Entendre sans pouvoir voir ni toucher. Il se sentait étrangement frustré et en même temps plus excité que jamais.

L'homme se rallongea sur lui, le frôlant de sa peau sans trop insisté, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections. Il aurait pu le prendre maintenant, le sauveur le savait, et pourtant il ne le fit pas, se laissant totalement faire.

L'inconnu se laissa glisser le long se son corps. Quand sa bouche se retrouva au niveau de son bas ventre, il se redressa quelque peu de façon à ce que seules ses lèvres soient en contact avec la peau de son amant. Le militaire gémit quand l'autre passa sa langue le long de son désir, et il se retint à grande peine de l'appeler quand il le prit totalement en bouche.

Un fin courant d'aire passa dans la pièce alors le plaisir d'Harry montait. L'homme ne put se retenir de sourire de nouveau en l'entendant gémir de plaisir. Il n'y tenait plus.

Il se releva et s'assit sur les hanches du brun qui l'attrapa par la taille. Dans un long baissé, le noir s'empala lentement sur le survivant qui gémit de plus belle.

La suite ne fut plus qu'une série de cris quand à chaque coup de hanche Harry faisait voir les étoiles à son amant. Après quelques minutes ils se libérèrent tout les deux dans un même râle de plaisir.

Harry, qui s'était redressé à un moment donné, se laissa retomber sur son lit en entraînant l'inconnu avec lui. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir. Jamais depuis Jess… Et encore, il ne se souvenait plus si son ancien amant avait sut le faire crier ainsi.

Il tendit une main tremblante vers sa table de chevet et alluma la lumière. Dans ses bras, l'homme se raidit en voyant la pièce s'éclairer de nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron entra dans la chambre de son hôtel en traînant les pieds. Blaise l'avait laissé et seul Merlin savait ce qu'il était entrain de faire avec Harry. Peut-être lui faisait-il l'amour ? A cet idée son cœur lui envoya des décharges de douleur. Non, son amour ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

Draco le suivit dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda pendant un bref instant la silhouette voûtée de Ron avant de se diriger vers lui. Sans prévenir, le l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine du rouquin.

« Dra… Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps de te voir si triste. »

« C'est gentil mais… Tu… Tu pourrais pas me lâcher s'il te plait ? »

Le rire du blond s'éleva dans son dos, le faisant frémir. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu dans la boîte, ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas eut le temps. Harry était peut-être entrain de faire l'amour à Blaise, il aurait dû se sentir mal lui aussi, non ?

« Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais, » susurra la voix chaude de Draco à son oreille.

En se tortillant, Ron parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami et il put se tourner pour lui faire face. Draco avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mis à part ses quelques modifications physiques apportées par le sort.

« J'ai envi de toi, » reprit le blond en s'approchant du benjamin Weasley, un sourire prédateur sur le visage.

« Hé ben pas moi ! »

Le blond prit un air blesser avant de sourire de nouveau.

« Voyons, ne soit pas si méchant. »

En quelques pas, Draco fut sur lui. Il leva la main pour lui caresser le visage, mais Ron se recula, tombant sur le lit.

« Tu es bien pressé. »

« Maintenant ça suffit, t'es plus drôle ! »

« Rho si on peut même plus s'amuser. »

Le blond s'assit aux côtés du rouquin et lui prit la main qu'il caressa lentement. Alors, sous les yeux de Ron, une chose incroyable se produisit : Draco changea. Ses cheveux bouclèrent et prirent une teinte noir alors que ses yeux devenaient noisettes. Sa peau pâle brunit jusqu'à devenir dorée. Il prit quelques centimètre et quelques kilo. Ce n'était plus Draco qu'il avait devant les yeux mais…

« Blaise ? » demanda l'ancien gryffondor sans trop y croire.

« Oui… Excuses moi. »

« Mais, mais… »

Le serpentard se tourna vers son amour et le regarda tendrement. Il caressa son visage, et cette fois-ci Ron ne pensa même pas à se reculer.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Quand ? Comment ? »

Son rire s'éleva dans la pièce devant l'incompréhension du jeune homme. Blaise ne put se retenir et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de l'attirer à lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le voir partir.

« Ce matin… Avant de partir, Draco et moi on a but du polynectare pour échanger nos places. On en a but toute la journée pour que tu ne te doute de rien. »

« Tu ne m'as pas regardé, ne m'a pas embrassé, tu… »

« Non mon cœur, Draco ne t'as pas regardé, moi j'ai passé ma journée à te dévorer du regard… mais tu ne me voyais pas. Te voir l'embrasser, même peu de fois et s'il avait mon physique… si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal. Te voir le regarder lui et non moi… Te voir souffrir parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention à toi… Il était temps que ça finisse, ça faisait trop mal. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que jamais tu ne l'aurais laissé approché Harry… Mais il voulait le voir, il a besoin de le voir. Tu comprends ? »

Ron hocha la tête après un bref instant de réflexion.

« Alors ça a toujours été Draco ? Tu m'aimes toujours ? Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Oui, oui et non. Je ne pourrais jamais me fâcher contre toi. »

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

Blaise rit de nouveau et allongea son amour sur le lit. Il était si heureux de le retrouver de nouveau. Cette journée avait été la plus longue de sa vie. Voir son amour sans même pouvoir le toucher. Il avait demandé à Draco de l'embrasser le moins possible, mais il avait bien dû jouer le jeu. Avant de monter dans l'avion, puis plus tard pendant le voyage… A chaque fois qu'il avait vu leurs lèvres entrer en contact il avait eu l'impression de mourir. Non, plus jamais il ne recommencerait ça, c'était bien trop dur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Harry. Il avait retrouvé son apparence pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il ne se souvenait plus très bien à quel moment. La potion avait finalement cessé d'agir.

Le survivant regarda pendant un long moment le plafond, savourant l'instant. Il sentait le souffle de son amant dans son cou et étrangement il se sentait bien. Distraitement, il caressait le dos de l'homme dont il ignorait encore le nom mais qui avait su lui donner bien plus de tendresse que tous les hommes qu'ils avaient eut depuis la mort de Jess.

Après un moment qui sembla interminable à Draco, Harry se tourna vers son amant.

Il le regarda sans trop comprendre. Ses cheveux blond qui dépassait de son cou n'avait rien à voir avec ceux brun de l'homme qu'il avait emmené dans sa chambre. Cette peau si pâle et si douce… Et cette courbe qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir tant de fois observé en secret.

Il glissa une main sous le visage de l'homme et le força à le regarder. Son regard vers plongea dans celui orage de celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

« Draco ? »

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_Une reviews pour l'auteur ?_

_Celui qui mettra la 100ème pourra me proposer un défi (et la 111ème aussi parceque j'aime bien le chiffre)_

_A dimanche !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Coucou tout le monde_

_Merci merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !_

_J'ai enfin passé la barre des 100, grâce à mambanoir qui m'a mis la centième e à qui je dois un défi maintenant._

_La suite arrive juste à l'heure._

_Merci à Choupy, Demy et Hermoni pour vos reviewsn et Démy si tu me tus, qui écrira la suite hein ?_

_Faudrait que je pense a faire un testament moi, avec toutes les menaces que je reçois par chapitres..._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 10 : Confrontation

« Draco ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, n'hocha même pas la tête. Il était comme pétrifié devant le regard de son aimé. Il y lisait de la peur, de la colère, de la tendresse, de la surprise. Tant de sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne parvenait pas à tous les déchiffrés. Obéissant à ses envies, il se colla un peu plus à Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le rejeter, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, savourant la douceur de sa peau, le parfum qui se dégageait de tout son corps. Harry resserra ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amant d'un soir et ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant d'un moment qu'il savait bref.

Aucun des deux n'osait briser le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Mais le cerveau du survivant réclamait des explications. Poussant un profond soupir, il caressa la peau pâle qui s'étendait sous ses doigts et se décida enfin à rompre ce moment magique.

« Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot qui parvint à sortir de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne se bloque à nouveau.

« Je voulais te voir… J'avais besoin de te voir… »

Profitant que l'autre ne pouvait le voir, le sauveur sourit tristement. Il était heureux de le tenir dans ses bras, mais son cœur se serrait à la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

« Tu as vu mon mot de passe sur l'ordinateur ? »

« Oui, c'est Ron qui l'a trouvé… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »

« Oui… je ne pouvais pas t'oublier ainsi. »

La peau dans son cou se mouilla des larmes de son amour. Il le maintint contre lui encore un long moment avant de se dégager de l'étreinte du serpentard. Il s'assit sur le matelas, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Draco se redressa quelque peu, prenant appuie sur ses coudes, et observa le dos de son compagnon qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

« Il faut que vous partiez. Retournez en Angleterre. Ici vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. »

« Et te laisser ? »

« C'est dangereux, » répéta simplement Harry en se levant.

Il enfila rapidement sa tenue de militaire et attrapa les vêtements de Draco avant de le lui tendre. Le blond les pris sans un mot, mais ne bougea pas de son lit, bien décidé à avoir des explications.

« Nous sommes assez grands pour nous défendre ! » s'écria le blond un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu ne comprends pas… Lequel d'entre vous c'est fait tirer dessus quand vous êtes allez à mon appartement au Japon ? »

« C'était un piège ? »

« Non… Je pensais que vous ne risqueriez rien… Mais répond à ma question s'il te plait. »

Draco le détailla un long moment, cherchant à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. Mais de dos il ne parvenait pas à voir quelles expressions il avait…

« C'est Ron. A l'épaule. Mais Hermione l'a soigné ! »

Le dos du survivant s'affaissa. Il poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Alors partez, Ron est en danger. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a un capteur dans son épaule. Quand il passera à moins de cinquante mètres de l'un d'entre nous, il sera repéré… et tué. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider une nouvelle fois ! »

« Mais il était là hier soir ! Et tu n'as pas détecté sa présence ! »

« Je ne sors jamais avec mon matériel, voilà tout. »

Draco soupira à son tour. Son ami était en danger… Mais devait-il pour autant renoncer à son amour ? Après tout, ils pouvaient bien se protéger de ces militaires.

« Blaise pourrait le protéger. Il ne le laisserait jamais, lui. Il l'aime. »

« Blaise ne pourra jamais rien faire. C'est trop dangereux. Et s'il aime vraiment Ron comme tu le dis, alors je suis sûr qu'il serra d'accord avec moi. »

« Et moi je suis sûr que non ! Il l'aime vraiment, et il se battra pour lui ! »

Harry se tourna vers son amour qui avait haussé la voix, comprenant qu'ils ne parlaient plus de Ron et Blaise, mais de Draco et lui. Il sourit doucement et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Draco qui s'écarta quand il voulu lui caresser la joue.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Tu aurais pu te battre, » murmura le serpentard en baissant la tête vers le lit, fuyant le regard vert de son amour. « Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que tu affrontais des mangemorts. Et on t'aurait aidé. »

Le survivant haussa un sourcil. Des mangemorts ? Il passa une main sous le visage du blond et le força de nouveau à le regarder.

« De quels mangemorts parles-tu ? »

« De ceux qui t'ont menacés, et qui t'ont fait ça, » cria-t-il en désignant la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur une partie du beau visage de son amant.

« Et d'où tiens-tu que c'était des mangemorts ? »

« C'est toi qui l'a dit ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, tâchant de se souvenirs quand il aurait pu dire ça. Mais c'était faux ! Son amour se trompait totalement.

« On a vu tes souvenirs… Quand on a été dans ton appartement, Hermione et moi on a fait jaillir des souvenirs des murs. Et on a vu le moment où tu expliquait à Jess pourquoi tu avais dû quitter l'Angleterre. Tu lui as dit que des mangemorts t'avais menacé ! »

« Je suis sûr de n'avoir jamais dit ça ! D'abord parce que je n'ai jamais parlé de magie devant lui, et surtout parce que c'est faux ! Ce n'était pas des mangemorts. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas tous enfermés mais… C'était des membres du ministères… Avec certains adeptes de la magie noire, c'est vrai, mais ils agissaient tous sous les ordres du ministre. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi le ministre… ? »

« Pour faire de moi un héros. J'avais tué le Mage Noir, je me prêtais volontiers à leurs galas et compagnie… Je faisais la une des journaux, on vendait des figurine à mon effigie… J'était « _Le_ _Sauveur_ » ! Mais je n'étais pas un héros… Car un héros à la gentillesse de mourir au combat. Alors ils m'ont demandés de disparaître, de quitter le pays et de me faire oublier. Car ainsi ils pouvaient faire de moi leur héros… Un héros rapporte plus d'argent qu'un sauveur. »

« On aurait pu les combattre ! »

« Comment ? Ils avaient de puissants sorciers pratiquant la magie noire à leurs côtés. Sans oublier la justice. S'ils le voulaient, ils auraient put vous envoyer à Askaban Blaise et toi. On vous aurait laissé aux mains des Détraqueurs… »

Pour la dernière fois, les amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Gris sur vert, orage dans émeraude. Harry se pencha en avant et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Ultime moment de tendresse qu'ils savourèrent tout les deux comme si ça devait être le dernier.

« Si tu m'as un jour aimé, alors part. Retourne en Angleterre avec Blaise et Ron. »

« Et toi ? »

Harry se leva se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignet. S'il restait encore une seule minute de plus avec lui, il flancherait… et les mettrait tous en danger. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, ne devait pas prendre ce risque !

« Moi ? Je vais reprendre mon boulot. Là, je vais retrouver James et on va butter une ou deux familles de sorciers noirs. Et demain soir je me trouverais un nouveau jouet. Un joli petit mec qui finira dans mon lit et que je prendrais là où tu es. Je le jetterais dehors et je retournerais travailler. Ça te va ? »

Draco secoua la tête en fixant le drap. Harry sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes rouler le long des joues de son amour. Cette image lui déchira le cœur, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour soulager leurs douleurs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaise caressa le visage de son amour endormit. Il était beau, tellement beau. Il avait mis fin au sortilège permettant de changer d'apparence et il avait ainsi pu retrouver ses cheveux couleur feu qu'il aimait tant et cette multitude de petites tâches de rousseurs qui lui constellait le visage.

Le brun se pencha en avant et posa de rapides baisés sur son visage et sur son cou. Ron bougea et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses couvertures, provoquant les rires de son amant. A ce son, l'endormit ouvrit les yeux et se redressa quelque peu, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu rêvais de moi ? » demanda Blaise en souriant lui aussi.

« Peut-être… »

« Et je faisais quoi ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour lui répondre, peut-être pour le faire languir encore un peu, quand un bruit en provenance d'un coin de la chambre leur fit lever les yeux. Blaise attrapa l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et l'actionna.

« Draco ? » demanda Ron d'une faible voix en voyant son ami se tourner vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco avait l'air faible et perdu. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et il devait s'appuyer contre le murs pour ne pas tomber. Blaise se leva d'un bond et courut vers son meilleur ami pour le soutenir. Le blond l'attrapa par les épaules et se laissa aller dans son cou.

« J'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée, » marmonna le rouquin assez fort pour que Blaise l'entende, mais trop bas pour que Draco s'en rende compte.

« Tu veux dormir avec nous ? » demanda Blaise en relevant le visage de son ami.

Draco hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers le matelas où déjà Ron se poussait pour lui laisser une place. Blaise fit coucher son ami au milieu du lit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Doucement, ils lui retirèrent ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que son caleçon.

Ron passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que Blaise le prenait par la taille. Ils s'endormirent rapidement tous les trois, les deux amants tentant de calmer les pleurs de leur compagnon dont la détresse le suivit jusque dans ses songes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé à son amour, le lendemain soir Harry ne prit pas de nouvel amant. Il se rendit jusqu'à la boîte où il avait l'habitude de se rendre, dragua un jeune homme blond à l'allure fine et fragile, et le ramena jusqu'à chez lui. Mais là, il ne parvint à aucun moment à prendre du plaisir avec cet homme qu'il renvoya au bout de dix minutes.

Le surlendemain, il ne se rendit même pas à la boîte, sachant que c'était inutile. Maintenant qu'il avait goûter à la peau de Draco, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir effacer cette nuit de sa mémoire… Mais dans un même temps il chérissait ses souvenirs. Juste une nuit auprès de son amour, juste une avant qu'on ne le lui enlève.

Il regrettait ses paroles. Il avait été dur avec lui et il le savait… Mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir ? Ici c'était dangereux. Si les autres mettaient la main sur ses anciens amis, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Non, il refusait de prendre ce risque.

Chaque nuit en partant en mission, il tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'un de leur capteur détecte la puce de Ron. Et quand il rentrait dans son immeuble et retirait sa tenue de travail, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce n'était pas pour ce soir.

Ce soir là ne dérogea pas à la règle et il se glissa entre ses draps avec ravissement, même s'ils étaient horriblement froids sans la présence de son amour.

Avant d'éteindre la lampe, il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et en sortit son vieille album photo. Il tourna rapidement les premières pages, passant sur les photos de ses parents qui le regardaient en souriant. Il arriva rapidement à l'époque qu'il voulait, celle juste avant la Grande Bataille.

Ron riant. Hermione et Ginny se battant avec des polochons. Draco et Blaise jouant aux échecs, l'air horriblement sérieux. Ron et lui se battant pour la dernière pâtisserie. George et Fred fabriquant une nouvelle machine… George et Fred entrain de préparer un mauvais coup… Fred au chevet de son frère, mourant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa happé par les souvenirs. Comme tout les soirs, il se remémorait pourquoi il faisait ça.

_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_La suite mercredi._

_Une review pour l'auteur ? Que je depasse enfin les 120 (ben quoi, on peut toujours rêver...)_

_Bizoux_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

**Voilà enfin la suite après un petit retard à cause d'un soucis de pc.**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, je sais pas pourquoi...**

**Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Merci à vous, grâce à vos review j'ai enfin atteint les 120 !**

**Demy, attend encore un peu avant de me tuer, s'il te plait laisse moi au moins le temps de finir cette fic !**

**Kate, voilà enfin la suite que tu attendais. je sais, c'est triste pour les tourteraux mais bon, qui sait ce que l'avenir leur reserve ?**

**Hermoni, je ne connais pas la boison Bloody Mary, ça vient de la legend urban en fait... Donc ce n'est pas ça qui me donne l'inspiration**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : Gred et Feorge**

_S__ix ans plus tôt…_

_Fred était dans la chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec son frère au 12 square Grimmaurd. Assis sur son lit, il regardait celui désespérément vide de son jumeau en retenant ses larmes. On le lui avait pris, on le lui avait volé… et aujourd'hui il était seul._

_On les avait pris par surprise alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche d'ingrédients pour une nouvelle farce… Des bonbons qui donnaient à celui qui les mangeait une voix de gnome. Et puisque Sir Malfoy et Sir Zabini devaient arriver une semaine plus tard, ça leur donnerait une occasion rêvée de les essayer. Ils avaient presque tout trouvé quand une bande de mangemorts leur était tombé dessus._

_Les jumeaux s'étaient battus du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Les sorts avaient volé dans tout les coins et une épaisse fumée avait recouvert la rue. Un sort l'avait frappé de plein fouet et il était tombé. Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, Fred avait entendu une dernière fois son frère l'appeler à l'aide, puis le noir complet._

_Quand il s'était réveillé, il était seul dans sa chambre. Severus l'avait trouvé inanimé au milieu de la rue, après avoir été averti par des passants alors qu'il buvait calmement un verre au Chaudron Baveur. George n'était plus là… Les mamgemorts l'avaient fait prisonnier._

_Le jeune homme se leva et se traîna jusqu'au lit de son jumeau où il s'effondra. Dans quel état allait-il le retrouver ? Allait-il simplement le retrouver un jour ? Rien n'était moins sur. Connaissant le Mage Noir il y avait fort à parier qu'il le torture longuement avant de le leur rendre morceau par morceau._

_Dans la chambre en-dessous de la sienne, Harry et Ron pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de la peine de Fred. Après tout, ce n'était pas les jumeaux qui étaient visés par cette attaque. C'était eux qu'on cherchait à affaiblir, enfin plus particulièrement Harry. Et le Mage Noir savait où frapper pour faire mal._

_« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous le rendre ? » demanda Harry en relevant quelque peu la tête._

_« Sans doute… Mais je ne sais pas dans quel état… Pauvre Fred… »_

_Leurs pleures redoublèrent et Harry s'accrocha au cou de son ami. C'est tout juste s'ils entendirent la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrire. Leurs deux plus anciens ennemis entrèrent et les regardèrent pendant un long moment avant de se rendre en silence sur le lit vide._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_L'école avait repris depuis deux mois quand George revint enfin à la maison. C'est le professeur Dumbledort qui le trouva devant le portail de l'école. Il était inconscient et fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmière de l'école. Madame Pomfresh l'examina longuement avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pour ainsi dire rien à faire pour lui._

_Le corps de Fred était gravement affaiblit, mais s'il n'y avait eut que ça il n'y aurait pas eut de problèmes. Mais les séances de torture pratiquées par ses geôliers avaient abîmé son esprit. Pour se protéger, il s'était enfermé au fond de lui-même et rien ne semblait vouloir l'en sortir. Il ne réagit même pas à la présence de son frère, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux vides de toute expression._

_A cette vision, Fred n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller à pleurer, ignorant délibérément tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui et qui tentaient de le consoler. Assis aux côtés de son jumeaux sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il lui avait pris la main et l'avait gardé un long moment dans la sienne dans un silence quasi religieux._

_Le corps de George était inerte et ne répondait à aucune de ses attentions. Ses yeux vides de toute vie se posaient sur son frère sans même le voir. Quand ils furent seuls tout les deux, Fred s'allongea aux côtés de son frère et le berça doucement, tendrement, cherchant à se réconforter plus qu'il ne cherchait à la réconforter lui… Car George n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide où subsistait tout juste une âme à moitié détruite par les partisans du Mage Noir._

_La vengeance montait doucement dans l'esprit du seul jumeau encore capable de ressentir une telle émotion. Bientôt, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, ne vivait plus que dans l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir détruire ceux qui avaient fait ça à la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Sans ça, sans cet espoir de vengeance, il se serrait très certainement laissé aller à dépérir lui aussi pour rejoindre son frère._

_Harry et Ron venaient les voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie que George ne quittait jamais et que son frère ne pourrait jamais quitter. A chaque fois, le cœur du survivant se serrait à lui en faire mal. Il aimait tendrement les jumeaux, comme ses propres frères en réalité. Il les avait toujours connu plein de vie et de joie et jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver face à un tel spectacle._

_Si sur le moment il ne s'en rendit pas compte, l'idée de vengeance commençait tout doucement à s'insinuer en lui. Il voulait que des gens payent pour un tel gâchis et pour avoir infligé tant de tristesse. Un tel crime ne pouvait rester impuni._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_C'était les vacances de noël et tous les enfants Weasley étaient revenus square Grimmaurd. Accompagnés par Harry, Neville, Hermione et les deux princes des serpentards, les enfants tentaient d'oublier que d'ici quelques jours le château allait être attaqué._

_Severus, qui jouait toujours à l'espion dans le camps adverse malgré les risques que cela comportait, leur avait appris que le Maître voulait attaquer Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Mais en l'absence d'Harry en ces lieux, il lui était inutile de lancer une quelconque offensive. Il voulait le survivant entre ses griffes, il voulait pouvoir le tuer lui-même après l'avoir forcé à regardé son si cher château se faire ravagé par les flammes et pillé par ses hommes. Il voulait que Harry souffre, qu'il voit ses amis mourir avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de le tuer…_

_Fred et George restaient enfermés dans leur chambre à longueur de journée, refusant même de sortir pour les repas. C'était Harry ou Ron qui les leur montaient, les obligeant ainsi à manger pour ne pas les voir mourir de faim._

_Alors que George ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais son lit, se contentant de fixer les ombres au plafond, Fred s'enfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Plus une seule explosion ne résonnait dans la maison. Plus de Boum, plus de nouvelle invention… On ne les entendait plus courir dans les escaliers pour échapper à leur mère ou à une quelconque victime de leur farce. Ce temps là était révolu. Pour Fred, l'heure de la vengeance n'allait pas tarder à sonner._

_La vengeance… La seule chose qui le faisait tenir. Oh ! Bien sûr il savait qu'une fois qu'il serrait vengé il ne lui resterait plus rien. Sans doute alors se laisserait-il mourir à son tour ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le combat venait de commencer dans le château. On avait enfermé les plus jeunes dans les cachots, leur évitant de devoir vivre plus tard avec les souvenirs des combats. Les jeunes gryffondors avaient protesté quand on les avait descendu pour les enfermés sous le château, mais à force de persuasion les préfets leur avaient bien fait comprendre que les tours étaient des endroits devenus trop dangereux. Les tours étaient des cibles faciles. Elles pourraient s'écrouler, les emportant dans leur chute. Alors que des cachots avaient cet avantage d'être inaccessible par les projectiles. Pour retrouver les enfants, les mangemorts devraient d'abord gagner la guerre._

_Draco et Blaise se trouvaient aux côtés de Harry et Ron, défiant leurs pères et maîtres. Ils avaient retiré leurs robes de sorciers, exhibant fièrement leurs bras dénués de toute marque. Lucius tenta à plusieurs reprises de tuer son fils, le visant avec des _AvadaKedavra_, et tout autre sorte de sort qui pourrait le faire souffrir, mais son enfant était à présent bien entouré et il était presque impossible de le toucher._

_Aux premiers sons du combat, Fred avait aidé son frère à sortir de son lit de l'infirmerie qu'il avait retrouvé dés la fin des vacances. Il lui avait rendu sa baguette, qu'il avait toujours gardé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, aux côtés de la sienne, et lui avait collé presque de force dans la main._

_Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le bois, les yeux de George s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lumière. La vie était revenue dans son corps, du moins pour un instant._

_Les jumeaux s'étaient regardés, et Fred avait sourit devant le regard déterminé de son frère. Oui, il était bien là._

_« Tu te souviens comment on lance un sort ? » avait demandé Fred en prenant la main vide de son compagnon._

_« … Je saurais… » avait répondu son frère dans un grognement. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis des mois et sa voix était enrouée._

_Et sans plus rien ajouter, ils s'étaient jetés dans les combats. A eux deux, ils avaient tués de nombreux mangemorts. Ils recevaient les sorts sans un mot, encaissant _Doloris_ et autre sort de torture sans broncher. Ils se battaient comme des perdus, avec tout ce qu'il leur restait comme force. Après tout, l'un avait déjà tout perdu et l'autre n'avait plus rien à perdre._

_La Grande Salle était devenue une piste de danse géante ou les gens se tournaient autour. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs fusaient, et des corps tombaient dans les deux camps. Harry vit avec horreur Neville s'effondrer sous le sort d'un serpentard de septième année peu après avoir tué cette folle de Belatrix. Puis, ce fut le tour de Colin Grivey de tomber face à un mangemort bien plus expérimenté que lui._

_Mais le point d'orgue de cette folie fut l'arrivé du Mage Noir en personne. En voyant Severus se battre aux côtés de Dumbledort, il comprit sa trahison et l'abattit d'un sort dans le dos. Il voulut ensuite s'en prendre au directeur de l'école, mais Harry intervint à ce moment là. C'était à lui de tuer cet homme._

_Il se tourna vers Ron et lui adressa un ultime regard. Puis, se plongeant totalement dans le combat, il se tourna vers son adversaire._

_Le Mage Noir ricana en le voyant face à lui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir assez de pouvoir en lui pour l'anéantir, c'était impossible._

_« Hé bien Harry, il semble que nous retrouvons de nouveau face à face. Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre que je t'ai faite il y a sept ans de t'allier à moi. »_

_Le survivant avait haussé les épaules, comme si tout ça n'avait pas de réel importance, et s'était mis en position de duel. Un seul sort, un seul devait être lancé. Le premier qui toucherait l'autre serrait désigné vainqueur._

_« Vous m'avez dit que pour tuer il fallait vraiment le désirer. Aujourd'hui je le désire de toute mon âme. Je vais vous tuer ! »_

_Le rire du Mage Noir s'envola dans la Grande Salle. Harry serra les dents, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire et tâchant d'oublier qu'autour de lui tout les autres combats s'étaient arrêtés. Seuls Fred et Georges continuaient à tuer des mangemorts sans faire attention à ce qui se passait._

_Le survivant eut le temps de penser que cette scène ressemblait à un Western, comme ceux qu'il regardait quand il était petit. Il s'imagina entrain de dégainer son colt. Bientôt, un seul des deux Cow-Boy serrait encore debout._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le sauveur était penché au-dessus du lit d'hôpital et retenait ses larmes de couler. Allongés sur les draps blancs, Fred contemplait le plafond. Sur le lit voisin, George semblait occupé à faire la même chose._

_Depuis l'ultime combat, les jumeaux étaient retombés dans un état proche de la mort. Leurs cœurs battaient, sans doute leurs esprits continuaient-ils de revivre encore et toujours les scènes des combats, mais à part ça rien ne laissait voir qu'ils étaient encore en vie._

_Si Fred avait apprit pendant les combats que la vengeance ne servait à rien, qu'elle apportait peut-être un peu de soulagement qu'on oubliait bien vite, qu'elle ne nous rendait pas ce qu'on avait perdu, il n'en dit rien. Pourtant, Harry aurait sans doute aimé l'entendre dire que la vengeance était inutile. Car ce qui n'était resté qu'une idée avant les combats étaient devenus une chose qui envahissait progressivement tout son esprit._

_Il venait voir tout les jours les jumeaux, espérant un jour voir l'un des deux se lever pour venir l'embrasser. Mais jamais une telle chose ne se produisit. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient finis._

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus !**

**La suite ce week end j'espère.**

**Allez, on m'aide à atteindre les 140 review ? (ben quoi, on peu rêver non ?)**


	13. Désolé

Bonjour tout le monde

Bonjour tout le monde

Je viens pour vous rassurer… Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes histoires. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur chez moi.

Effectivement je viens de revenir en Belgique pour mes études. C'est bien, on est content c'est la rentrée youhou… mais pendant les vacances je m e suis séparée de mon copain, qui en remerciement à brûlé l'alimentation de mon pc portable. Je m'explique, le petit câble qui relis mon pc à la prise à fondu, donc plus de rechargement de batterie possible, donc plus de portable, donc… plus d'histoire.

Enfin, je suis méchante. Il n'a pas fait exprès de brûler ce fil, mais les faits sont là. Je n'aurais pas de nouvel ordinateur avant mon anniversaire, au mois d'octobre (enfin faudra même attendre début novembre). Je ne pourrais reprendre mes histoires qu'à ce moment là.

Là je suis à l'école, et si j'ai trouvé le temps de vous écrire ce petit mot, il m'ait en revanche impossible d'écrire un chapitre entier…

Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous retrouve donc le plus vite possible, avec la fin de mes histoires et une toute nouvelle que j'écris sur papier (ouai là j'ai le temps de boucler mes histoires du coup, mais que sur papier… après je devrais les mettre sur pc, quand j'en aurais un).

Bizoux à toutes et à tous.

A bientôt j'espère.

PS : tout message de réconfort est le bienvenu

PS bis : j'effacerais ce message dès que les soucis seront réglés.


	14. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Désolé pour le retard. Comme pour mes autres histoires... Mais j'avais plus d'inspiration. Pour cette histoire, j'ai complétement bloqué sur ce chapitre, je savais pas comment je pouvais enchaîner pour aller là où je voulais. J'ai eu l'illumination ce soir en écrivant.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Chapitre 12 : La puce**

Draco se réveilla avec difficulté. Ces derniers jours n'avaient été pour lui que cauchemars et pleurs. Quand il se réveillait, les paroles du survivant lui revenaient comme un boomerang, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses amis lui donnaient des potions pour qu'il dorme, il avait besoin de se ressourcer…

Son esprit était embrumé. Il se souvenait de ce que Harry lui avait dit avant de quitter la chambre qu'ils avaient si brièvement partagés. Avait-il mis ses menaces à exécution ? Avait-il été retrouver un autre homme, pour oublier dans les bras d'un autre la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Rien ne pouvait le faire douter de ses paroles.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui en se redressant dans son lit. Il était dans la chambre de Blaise et Ron, il n'avait pas dû en sortir depuis le soir où il était revenu de chez Harry. Mais pour le moment ses amis n'étaient pas là. Peut-être était-il partit à la recherche du survivant, pour lui faire payer sa souffrance, ou pour avoir des explications sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Après tout, il ne leur avait fourni aucune explication sur sa soirée, se contentant de pleurer.

A cette pensée, son cœur se glaça. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être partit à la poursuite de Harry ! Il n'avait pas pu les prévenir pour la puce dans le bras de Ron ! Et s'il ne les voyait pas revenir ? Comment pourrait-il faire pour se diriger dans cette ville ?

Il en était à ce point dans ses réflexions quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Blaise et un Ron aux bras chargés de sacs en tout genre. En le voyant réveillé, son meilleur ami lâcha ses affaires et vint le rejoindre sur le lit.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Le regard du blond glissa vers Ron. Il était en vie, ils n'avaient donc pas croisé de chasseur de sorcier !

« Oui, mieux… Mais il faut que je vous parle. »

Le rouquin les rejoignit sur le lit. Il sourit au blondinet pour l'encourager. Il était heureux de le voir enfin réveiller… Et pas entrain de pleurer sur son sort.

« Harry m'a dit… Harry… »

Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Draco hocha la tête et lui sourit gentiment. Penser à Harry était tellement douloureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec un autre homme, entrain de lui faire les mêmes choses qu'à lui.

« Il m'a dit que nous devions partir. Que nous étions en danger. »

« On savait qu'en venant ici on prenait des risques. »

« Oui… Mais… Il m'a dit que Ron… Quand on t'a tiré dessus à Tokyo, ils ont mis une puce dans ton bras. Si tu passes à une certaine distance de leurs détecteurs, ils t'attraperont. Aucun déguisement ne pourra te protéger. »

Le teint de Ron, d'ordinaire déjà pâle, vira au blanc, pensant à ses promenades avec Blaise et à tous les inconnus qu'ils avaient pu croiser. On aurait dit un fantôme. Blaise se leva et se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Lui aussi avait peur, on pouvait le lire dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire mon cœur ? Tu veux repartir pour l'Angleterre ? »

Ron sembla hésiter un instant. Son regard résolu se tourna vers son petit ami, et bien que la peur se lisait toujours sur son visage, ses compagnons savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire changer d'avis.

« On doit retrouver Harry… Il veut nous faire partir pour nous protéger… Mais c'est à nous de le retrouver… Pour le sauver. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se redressa dans son lit. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur Las Vegas, et la chasse allait pouvoir reprendre. Mais ces derniers jours, il n'y prenait plus autant de plaisir qu'avant. Il savait que c'était dû à ses retrouvailles avec Draco et les autres. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'eux… Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'arrêter. Il était bien trop tard à présent.

Machinalement, il passa à la douche et s'habilla. Il fermait son pantalon quand James entra dans sa chambre, déjà entièrement prêt. Il s'installa sur le lit sans un mot en attendant que son patron ait fini de s'armer.

En le regardant faire, le blond fronça les sourcils. Son compagnon avait changé depuis quelques jours… Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Londres, il le sentait différent, moins investit dans la chasse… Ils avaient pourtant besoin de lui ! Harry était le plus puissant d'entre eux, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait si rapidement atteint le statut de patron d'une unité. Déjà, quand il n'était qu'un sorcier, ses pouvoirs étaient à peine croyables. Mais avec ce nouveau corps dont on l'avait doté, et avec le savoir des armes à feu moldu, il était devenu imbattable. Il était leur chef, et leur principale arme.

Mais pour ça, il devait garder la tête froide et ne penser qu'à sa mission… Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas en ce moment.

Les hommes qu'ils avaient vus à Londres… Ces sorciers qui n'avaient pas eu à subir le test… Et le cambriolage de son appartement à Tokyo… Tout cela avait-il un lien avec son comportement actuel ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, si ses soupçons venaient à se confirmer, il allait devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour le cas où…

Les armes attachées à sa ceinture, Harry se tourna vers son second. A son regard perdu dans la contemplation du mur, il fronça à son tour les sourcils et se pencha vers lui.

« Quelque chose te tracasse James ? »

Le soldat sursauta. Un franc sourire apparut sur son visage et il se leva.

« Rien, tout va bien. Allez, on va chasser ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron raccrocha le téléphone et revint s'installer auprès de ses amis. Ils étaient dans le salon de la chambre du jeune couple. Si Blaise avait accepté qu'ils restent à Las Vegas malgré les risques qu'ils prenaient, il avait voulu qu'il appel Hermione pour la mettre au courant et pour lui demander si elle ne connaissait pas un sort qui lui permettrait de se dissimuler aux détecteurs des chasseurs.

« Alors ? » demanda le black en s'écartant pour laisser une place à son petit ami.

« Elle dit qu'il n'y a rien à faire… Les machines moldus et la magie ne font pas bon ménage. Elles veulent qu'on rentre à Londres… Elles trouvent qu'on prend trop de risques. »

« Elles ont sans doute raison tu sais… »

Ron hocha la tête. Oui, ça il le savait très bien. Mais Harry n'était pas revenu dans leurs vies simplement pour leur montrer ce qu'il était devenu… Il avait besoin d'eux, il en était sûr. Il le connaissait par cœur, jamais il n'aurait fait ça simplement pour leur faire du mal.

« On continu. On le retrouve, et on le ramène avec nous. »

« Ils doivent être entrain de chasser à l'heure qu'il est. On ferait mieux d'attendre demain pour le retrouver à son hôtel, » suggéra Draco.

Le blond n'était pas pressé de se retrouver en face de son amour, et il ne tenait absolument pas à retourner dans cette maudite chambre. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour en revoir chaque détails… Mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen de l'approcher en prenant le moins de risque possible.

Ron passa distraitement une main sur son épaule, là où la balle l'avait atteint. Il hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée de son ami, et se mit en tête de ranger une nouvelle fois le salon. Attendre lui était insupportable mais il savait que sortir maintenant était un suicide. Et il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger uniquement pour retrouver Harry. Alors ils attendraient…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les chasseurs de sorciers longèrent les murs, tâchant de ne pas se faire voir. La population de Las Vegas était tellement hétéroclite qu'ils auraient très bien pu se promener comme tous les autres, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler leurs tenus de camouflages ou de se cacher à l'ombre des bâtiments, passant par toutes les petites ruelles de la ville pour éviter la foule. Mais ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque.

Harry en tête du groupe, ils se dirigeaient vers un des hôtels de la ville. Ils avaient appris de sources sûrs qu'un groupe de sorcier français y avaient loué des chambres pour passer les vacances. Une dizaine, avec enfants et parents. Ils avaient fait partit des adeptes de Lord Voldemort en France lors de sa tentative de prise de pouvoir. A cette époque là, le pouvoir du Prince Noir était tel qu'il influençait un grand nombre de sorcier dans toute l'Europe, y faisant de nombreux adeptes. A sa chute, les mages noirs des autres pays s'étaient fait tout petits. Ne s'étant pas rendu coupable de crimes importants envers les moldus et le reste du monde sorcier, ils s'en étaient sortis sans aucune peine. Et les voilà qui prenaient des vacances dans la capitale mondiale du jeu, sans craindre aucune justice sorcière… mais ne pouvant échapper à celle de ces tueurs. Ne se doutant de rien, ils avaient transplaner dans le hall de l'hôtel, déclenchant leurs capteurs. Ils leurs avaient suffit de quelques recherche dans leurs bases de données pour découvrir la véritable identité de ces sorciers : des tortionnaires, des hommes coupables de crimes contre les moldus, des insectes qu'ils fallaient écraser.

Arrivé derrière l'hôtel, le sauveur fit un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes qui passa devant lui. L'homme, un grand brun au teint malade et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit, au nom inconnu et au surnom de Darck, s'attaqua à la porte à la mode moldu, avec des pinces et tout un tas d'objets étranges. En quelques minutes, l'obstacle avait disparu et les tueurs purent entrer dans la cuisine déserte de l'hôtel.

James sortit son agenda électronique pour retrouver le plan du bâtiment et les numéros des chambres dans lesquelles se trouvaient leurs futurs victimes. Il se plaça aux côtés de son Boss et ensemble ils prirent la tête du groupe.

L'un d'entre eux fit sauter les caméras de surveillance, un autre mis hors course les agents de sécurités, rien que quelques petits dégâts collatéraux, rien de bien grave face aux hommes qu'ils allaient mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour éliminer des sorciers, ils étaient prêt à tout, même à tuer des moldus.

C'est dans ces moments de traques que Harry retrouvait tout le plaisir de la chasse. Il n'aimait plus se retrouver face aux sorciers qu'il allait éliminer depuis sa nuit avec Draco, et il avait toujours autant horreur de mettre les plans sur pieds. Il était un vrai gryffondor, il y allait et il réfléchissait après. Mais quand il fonçait dans le noir, ses hommes sur ses talons, tremblant de se faire surprendre, alors là il prenait vraiment du plaisir.

Leurs victimes se trouvaient au troisième étage. Ils gravirent les escaliers en courant, les uns à la suite des autres. Les sorciers logeaient dans quatre chambres. Harry divisa son petit groupe en quatre et entra seul dans la première chambre. Inutile de faire passer le test à ceux là, leur culpabilité n'était plus à prouver. Ne voulant pas faire traîner les choses, il entra dans la chambre qu'occupait les parents et les tua en collant son arme contre leurs têtes. Il tua l'homme en premier. Sa femme se réveilla, voulu crier mais il l'élimina avant. Il n'aimait pas quand elles criaient… Dans la deuxième chambre, il ne trouva qu'un bébé d'à peine un an… Il hésita un instant, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Cet enfant était trop jeune pour venger ses parents… Mais il allait grandir, et peut-être un jour deviendrait-il comme lui… Ne pensant plus qu'à la vengeance, souffrant chaque jour un peu plus de ne pas avoir grandit avec ses parents… Sans pousser la réflexion plus loin, il pencha son arme en avant et tua l'enfant dans son berceau.

Il sortit de la chambre en regardant avec dégoût sa veste tâchée de sang. Il rangea son arme et fut rapidement rejoint par ses hommes. Un travail propre et sans bruit… La femme de chambre découvrirait les corps demain matin et donnerait alors l'alerte, mais ils n'avaient laissé aucune trace derrière eux.

« Rentrons, » ordonna le Boss en tournant les talons.

Il allait reprendre les escaliers, James sur ses talons, quand un de ses hommes l'interpella. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le soldat en grimaçant, espérant qu'il n'avait réveillé personne en criant.

Darck leva son boîtier noir qu'il portait à la taille, montrant un voyant rouge allumé.

« L'homme à la puce, il est dans l'hôtel ! »

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si oui, ou non, dites le moi dans une tite review, ça fait plaisir !

Bientôt une nouvelle fic en ligne, si vous le voulez bien...


	15. Chapter 13

**Je remets mon chapitre en ligne, le bon cette fois. Désolé tout le monde ! (le dernier chapitre 13 n'était pas le bon...)**

**J'ai voulu aller trop vite et voilà, j'ai pas vérifier que c'était le bon chapitre en ligne... L'erreure est humaine non ?**

**Voilà le bon !**

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Un manque de temps, et d'Internet, m'ont fait avoir un bon mois sans aucune publication. Mais puisque je suis en vacances pour encore quelques jours, voilà quelques cadeaux !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je fais dans le psychologique, moins dans les scènes d'actions… Mais il en fallait bien un peu, non ?_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez…_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 13 : Trahison**

« L'homme à la puce, il est dans l'hôtel ! »

Le cœur d'Harry sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de se remettre à battre bien plus vite que de normal. Il tâcha de garder un visage impassible, mais il sentait ses traits se crisper. Il devait donner un ordre, il le savait, mais son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner. L'homme à la puce… Ron et les autres étaient dans cet hôtel !

« Boss ? » appela James.

Le blond était parvenu à garder son air neutre habituel, mais intérieurement il souriait. Son patron allait enfin devoir révéler ses vrais sentiments pour ces sorciers. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tous ces soucis allaient s'envoler ce soir. Si son ami demandait de les tuer, alors ils serraient débarrassé d'un grande gêne, et dans le cas contraire il pourrait mettre en place son plan de secours sans avoir à produire aucune justification. Dans tous les cas il allait récupérer son « vrai » Harry, celui qui tuait les sorciers sans prendre la peine de réfléchir au bien ou au mal, et il en sortirait gagnant. Plutôt, l'organisation en sortirait gagnante !

Harry tourna la tête vers son second comme au ralentit et le regarda pendant un long moment. Derrière lui, il voyait la porte entre-ouverte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait encore les corps de leurs dernières victimes. Il repensa au sang des parents qui lui couvrait les mains et la façon dont il avait égorgé le bébé. Pourrait-il faire la même chose à ses anciens amis ? Pourrait-il supporter la vue de son amour mort ? Cette image le rendrait certainement complètement fou…

Il sentait les regards de ses compagnons posés sur lui, attendant une réponse, un ordre. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Ils risquaient de se douter de quelque chose !

« Où est-il ? »

Darck reprit son boîtier et tapa une série de chiffre. Le souffle court, le sauveur attendait la réponse. La machine avait peut-être fait une erreur. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il avait demandé à Draco de retourner à Londres, et après ce qu'il lui avait dit il pensait qu'il lui avait obéit. Il s'était montré assez clair ! Connaissant la fierté du blond, il ne chercherait pas à le revoir après la façon dont il lui avait parlé.

« Il est juste en dessous de nous, » répondit le soldat en regardant l'écran de son appareil. « Dans la chambre numéro 56. »

Nouveau silence durant lequel aucun des hommes n'osa parler. Ils avaient tous été là ce jour à Londres où leur patron n'avait pas fait passer le test à des sorciers, et ils étaient tous au courant pour le cambriolage. James n'était pas le seul à avoir fait le lien entre ces étranges évènement. Ce dernier commençait à s'impatienter. Si son patron ne prenait une décision rapidement, leur cible risquait de leur filler entre les doigts. Sans doute ferait-il mieux de prendre les choses en main dès maintenant…

« Harry ! »

Les yeux du brun s'allumèrent, comme s'il venait de revenir parmi eux. Et sans doute était-ce le cas, pendant quelques secondes son esprit avait semblé ailleurs. Il se tourna complètement vers ses hommes et reprit son arme entre les mains.

« Allons-y ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron avait fini pour la troisième fois le ménage du salon. Tout y était impeccablement rangé et nettoyé. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire… Draco et Blaise dormaient déjà à points fermés, allongés l'un contre l'autre dans l'unique lit de la chambre. Il aurait sans doute pu être jaloux de voir son amour si prêt d'un autre homme, si ce n'avait été Draco. Pendant les quelques jours que le blond avait passé à dormir, Blaise lui avait raconté ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Il savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, plusieurs fois, mais il ne parvenait pas à se montrer jaloux de son ami. Il les regarda pendant un long moment, les trouvant incroyablement beaux tous les deux endormis, avant d'attraper de nouvelles affaires dans son sac et de filler à la salle de bain.

Une petite cicatrice indiquait l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché. Ce n'était presque rien en vérité, un simple morceau de peau un peu plus blanc que le reste… Pour la millième fois, il passa ses doigts dessus, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. L'eau chaude de la douche l'engourdit, lui embrumant l'esprit. Pour quelques minutes, il ne pensa plus à Harry ni au risque qu'ils courraient tous, et ça lui fit du bien.

Il était entrain de se rincer quand un bruit en provenance du couloir le fit sursauter. Il fut suivit d'un bruit de métal frottant contre le bois. Un murmure, rien de plus. Mais cela suffit à le sortir de la douche d'un bond. Son esprit fatigué avait encore du mal à analyser la situation, mais son instinct de gryffondor lui ordonnait de faire attention et de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Ils n'y étaient plus en sécurité !

Sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer, il enfila son pantalon de toile et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il se précipita sur le lit et se mit à secouer ses compagnons. Draco grogna, Blaise se contentant d'envoyer un coup dans l'air de sa main gauche avant de se tourner.

Le bruit dans le couloir se fit plus fort. Tremblant de peur pour ses amis, le rouquin poussa Draco hors du lit pour le réveiller et força Blaise à se redresser. Les serpentards ouvrirent difficilement les yeux, tournant la tête en tout sens, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur valait un tel traitement.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Ron se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'estomac noué. Il ne se souvenait pas du jour où il avait eut aussi peur… Peut-être lors du Grand Combat, et encore… A l'époque Harry était à ses côtés, et non contre lui.

Les soldats entrèrent dans la chambre, le survivant et cet homme blond qu'ils avaient vu le jour où Harry était revenu square Grimauld, James si ses souvenirs étaient bons, en tête. En tout, ils étaient sept hommes, six soldats sous les ordres de son ancien ami. Ils pointèrent leurs armes vers le lit, les dissuadant de tenter de s'enfuir.

Blaise attrapa la main de Ron et Draco remonta doucement sur le lit. Le blond tendait discrètement la main vers ses amis, sans doute dans l'idée de leur faire faux bond.

« Vous ne pouvez pas transplanter, » les informa un homme aux étranges cheveux bleus, les yeux noirs profonds, le coupant dans son geste. « Nos appareils bloquent toute tentative d'utilisation de la magie. »

Bluff ou pas, son ton sec et sûr de lui les poussait à croire qu'il disait vrai. La main de Draco retomba sur le lit, n'osant plus bouger. Son regard chercha à accrocher celui d'Harry sans y parvenir. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait en face d'eux, une arme pointé dans sa direction. Pourrait-il les tuer ? Oserait-il faire ça ?

« Harry ? » appela Ron dans un murmure. « Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne vas pas… les laisser nous faire du mal ? »

Le sauveur ne bougea pas, ne les regarda même pas. Il se contenta de ranger son arme et de se tourner vers ses soldats. James avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage qui déplut au trois garçons. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il était… heureux de les voir dans cette situation.

« Drack, John, Davis, liés leur les mains et mettez les debout. On les ramène au QG pour leur faire passer le test. Les autres, gardez les enjoue. »

« Attendez ! » s'écria James en levant sa main libre. « Boss, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de leur faire passer le… test. Ils ont commis un vol dans ton appartement. Ils ont peut-être vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû… On devrait les éliminer tout de suite. »

« J'ai dit… »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit ! » le coupa son second, provoquant la surprise de ses hommes. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on devrait attendre ! Et de toute façon ce n'est pas trois sorciers de plus ou de moins… Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

James chercha l'appuie dans les yeux de son patron, mais il ne trouva rien de plus qu'un regard vide. Le sauveur se tourna et regarda ses anciens amis. Draco… Il voulait les emmener au QG, ça lui aurait laissé le temps de trouver un plan, une issue de secours. Il ne voulait pas leur mort !

« Bien, dans ce cas là… Egorgez-les ! » ordonna le blond aux soldats.

Les trois soldats se déplacèrent et sortirent leurs couteaux. Se plaçant chacun derrière un des sorciers, ils les attrapèrent par les cheveux et tirèrent leurs têtes en arrière, libérant leurs gorges sur laquelle vint s'appuyer le métal froid. Les tueurs relevèrent la tête, attendant l'ordre final de leur patron.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant quoi faire. Tout allait trop vite ! Tellement vite ! Son petit blond avait un regard froid, dur, il se contentait d'attendre une réaction de sa part. Il ne chercherait pas à le faire flancher avec des « je t'aime » ou en le culpabilisant. Ron et Blaise, leurs mains étroitement enlacées, avaient eu aussi un étrange regard vide. Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Il avait raté tant de choses avec eux…

Le survivant reprit son arme et la pointa vers les sorciers. Draco arrêta de respirer et attendit. S'il devait mourir, autant que ça soit des mains de celui qu'il aimait plutôt que de celles de ces… tueurs. Il sentait la lame contre sa gorge, et parvenait que trop bien à s'imaginer l'effet que cela ferait de la sentir s'enfoncer dans sa chaire. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Mais il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où Harry ne serrait qu'un tueur prêt à éliminer ses propres amis. Le brun eut un triste sourire devant ce spectacle et forma un « je t'aime » en silence sur ses lèvres, faisant monter le sourire sur celles de son compagnon, avant de se tourner vers James.

« Les sorciers ne sont pas tous mauvais. Je ne peux pas te laisser leur faire du mal. Tu comprends ? »

Le sourire satisfait de James s'évanouit comme il était venu.

« Je le savais… Tu as changé de camps ! »

Harry ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Avec une rapidité époustouflante, il envoya l'arme de son second voler à travers la pièce. Il attrapa un objet noir attaché à la taille d'un de ses hommes et appuya sur divers boutons.

Sur le lit, les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Déjà les sorciers avaient envoyé leurs coudes derrière eux, touchant au hasard estomac, bras, jambes… Ils parvinrent à se dégager de l'étreinte de leurs agresseurs, quittant le lit pour se mettre en sécurité à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais pour combien de temps ?

« Partez ! » s'écria le brun à ses amis, « Allez-y ! Le champs est désactivé ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

« Viens avec nous, » supplia presque Draco en attrapant la main que lui tendait Ron.

Mais déjà les soldats avaient retrouvé leurs esprits. Harry tira à plusieurs reprises vers ses hommes avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers lui. James avait récupéré son arme sans que les sorciers ne l'aient vu faire, et la pointait dans leur direction.

« Partez ! » cria de nouveau Harry en leur tournant le dos.

James fit feu, visant Draco à la tête. Mais le sauveur se plaça entre eux et la balle ne fit que l'atteindre à l'épaule. Les trois sorciers eurent une dernière vision de leur ami brandissant de nouveau son arme, dans un combat perdu d'avance avant de transplaner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se réveilla avec difficultés. Son visage était bouffi, gonflé. Il avait mal mais aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondaient. Il tenta de lever le bras, sans y parvenir, pareil pour ses jambes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, à Tokyo. Il la connaissait pour y avoir interrogé de nombreuses personnes depuis qu'il était aux commandes d'une des équipes de l'Organisation.

« Enfin, tu es réveillé. »

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A la prochaine !_


	16. Chapitre 14

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je ne ferais pas de grand discours en disant que je recommence à écrire et que toutes mes histoires trouverons bientôt une fin... ça je l'ai trop souvent fait. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai eu une année très centrée sur l'école, les cours, les examen... Pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs... A peine eu le temps de lire quelques livres, et encore. _

_Tout ce que je peux vous promettre c'est de finir cette histoire. Vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine montre en main. Je vais également reprendre "les dix commandements". Sans doute un prochain chapitre dans une semaine également._

_En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : le test**

« Enfin, tu es réveillé. »

James se déplaça de façon à se trouver dans son champ de vision réduit. Il ne souriait plus et ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à lancer des blagues à son patron sur sa vie sexuelle, comme il l'avait fait le jour où ils étaient arrivé au square Grimault. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir un jour affronter son chef. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une profonde déception.

« Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ? » demanda le blond en s'approchant d'un panneau de commande. « Tu l'as souvent fait, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pensé que tu te retrouverais un jour à cette place… Enfin, tu es un sorcier après tout. J'aurais dû me méfier. »

Il appuya sur une série de boutons et la plaque de métal sur laquelle Harry était allongé se transforma en siège. Ses jambes et ses bras se retrouvèrent attaché par des liens d'acier. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient tentés de s'échapper de ce piège mais jusqu'à présent aucun n'y était parvenu. Malgré toutes leurs formules et leurs forces rien ne pouvait faire céder cette chaise.

« Pas besoin que je t'explique le fonctionnement. »

Non, inutile. Un sorcier allait bientôt arriver, un homme qui travaillait avec eux et qui continuait de pratiquer la magie. Il était grassement payé pour ce que l'Organisation lui demandait de faire et les mettait ainsi à l'abri, lui et sa famille, de leurs armes. A l'époque de la Grande Terreur, il avait pourtant été un des plus actifs partisans de la Reine Blanche… ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre de nombreux sorts de magie noire.

Cet homme allait lui lancer une série de sort de torture. Peu importe les réponses qu'il donnerait à James, il savait que la douleur ne ferait que croitre. Rien ne viendrait arrêter le sorcier tant que son ancien second n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait… Cela durerait plusieurs jours. Ils l'emmèneraient aux frontières de la mort et de la folie. Quand enfin son corps et son âme seront sur le point de craquer, ils stopperaient tout et alors… Dans des circonstances normales, c'est à ce moment là que James ou lui décidait si le sorcier pouvait retourner dans le monde des humains, après un rapide sort d'amnésie lui faisant tout oublier de son passage au sein de l'Organisation, où alors de mettre fin aux jours de leur prisonnier. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de lui…

« Harry… » soupira son second. « Boss… Comment as-tu pu nous trahir de la sorte… Pour des êtres comme eux ! Ce ne sont que des sorciers. Tu en as tué des centaines de tes propres mains et commandité la mort de beaucoup d'autres encore. Si seulement tu nous avais laissé les tuer, nous n'en serions pas là. »

La porte au fond de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et le sorcier qui avait décidé de trahir les siens entra. Il murmura quelque chose en faisant bouger sa baguette et enfin il put retrouver la maîtrise de son corps… Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était prisonnier.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu les tuer… » murmura le brun en évitant le regard de son ancien ami. « Je suis parti pour les protéger, je ne pouvais pas faire ça… »

James hocha la tête, semblant incapable de le comprendre. Pour lui ils n'étaient rien de plus que de la vermine qu'il fallait éliminer. D'un signe de la tête il ordonna au sorcier de lancer le premier sort et le _test_ pu commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les trois sorciers apparurent devant le petit cottage de leurs amies en Angleterre. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et la maison semblait vide. Pas un bruit, personne pour venir les accueillir. Les filles ne devaient pas les attendre avant plusieurs jours. Sans un mot, les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la maison, la porte restant ouverte à longueur de temps. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant que les filles avaient protégé l'entrée de leur petit coin de paradis par un sortilège qui empêchait quiconque n'ayant pas leur accord de venir. Elles ne supportaient plus de devoir chasser les paparazzis et depuis, quand les journalistes arrivaient, ils ne trouvaient rien d'autres qu'un champ vide.

En entrant dans le salon, ils s'effondrèrent dans un même mouvement sur le canapé. Blaise, passa un bras protecteur autour de son petit ami encore tremblant alors que Draco se prenait la tête entre les mains. Il sentait encore le contact du couteau dans sa chair et le rictus victorieux de James. Il revoyait le Survivant pointer son arme dans sa direction, prêt à appuyer sur la détente. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait tous les tuer pour leur éviter de subir les tortures que leur réservait son second. Et ce moment, comme suspendu sur le temps, où son amour avait formé sur ses lèvres ces trois petits mots bien plus fort que toute la magie qu'il possédait… Mais surtout il revoyait Harry se débattre contre ses adversaires, tirant en direction de ses anciens compagnons qui se jetaient sur lui. Où était-il à présent ?

« Vous croyez que Harry est… Qu'il est… » demanda Blaise sans oser finir sa phrase.

« Je ne sais pas… Draco ? »

« Il est encore en vie, » annonça le blond alors que quelques secondes plus tôt son esprit se posait la même question. « Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais… »

« Tu le sentirais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. »

Le silence retomba sur le petit groupe qui n'osa plus bouger jusqu'au retour de leurs amies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se tordait de douleur sur sa chaise. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça. Au début, il avait serré les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, mais la douleur avait rapidement été trop forte.

Les éclairs s'enfonçaient dans ses chairs, faisant vibrer ses os. Quand un sort s'arrêtait, un autre arrivait. Le sorcier en face de lui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à torturer de la sorte son ancien patron.

Comment avait-il pu faire subir ça à des êtres humains ? Comment avait-il pu rester à regarder des hommes et des femmes se faire torturer de la sorte sans réagir. Il était devenu pire que les hommes qu'il pourchassait, il en prenait seulement conscience. Une seule chose venait quelque peu apaiser son esprit : au moins Draco et les autres n'auraient pas à subir un tel châtiment.

Dans un coin de la pièce, James regardait la scène, les mains dans le dos. Il attendait le bon moment pour poser ses questions.

Après plus de soixante-seize heures de tortures, soixante-seize heures sans pouvoir boire ni manger, alors qu'il sentait Harry prêt à accepter tout ce qu'on lui demanderait, même la mort, James bougea pour la première fois. Aussitôt le sorcier baissa sa baguette et se recula dans l'ombre, ne rangeant pas encore son arme.

« Harry, dis-moi, pourquoi avoir refusé de la sorte que l'on tut ces sorciers. »

« Ce sont mes amis. »

« Ils l'étaient, dans une autre vie… Mais depuis tu as fais beaucoup de chemin, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Peu importe à quoi je ressemble, » répondit le survivant dans un souffle, chacun de ses mots lui demandant un effort surhumain mais se sentant comme obligé de parler. Un des sorts qu'on lui avait lancé devait avoir pour but de lui faire dire tout ce qu'on interrogateur voulait entendre. « Ils ont été mes amis avant même que je ne devienne un vrai sorcier. Ils le sont restés après que je sois devenu un meurtrier. »

« Et tu es parti pour les protéger, je connais l'histoire. Tu aurais pu te battre pour eux, si tu les aimais tellement. »

« J'en avais assez de me battre. Assez de devoir obéir au ministère. J'avais le sentiment que cette fois-ci je ne gagnerais pas. Ils avaient de leurs côtés des armes que je n'avais pas… la justice, les lois… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils leur arrivent du mal par ma faute. »

« Pourquoi avoir cherché à les retrouver. »

« Ils me manquaient. J'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à les oublier. »

« Si je te laissais partir, que ferais-tu ? »

« J'irais les retrouver. Je recommencerais ma vie, avec eux… S'ils sont toujours d'accords pour m'avoir comme ami. »

« Mais tu sais que tu es un meurtrier. Tu as tué des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, tous innocentés par la justice des sorciers. Tu es un hors-la-loi. Pourras-tu vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? »

Harry sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir mais aucune réponse n'arriva à son esprit. Pourrait-il vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait sur la conscience ? Il n'y avait pensé à aucun moment. Depuis ce jour où l'idée saugrenu que ses amis pouvaient le sortir de cette vie sans intérêt où il s'était enterré, à aucun moment il n'avait imaginé qu'ils pourraient lui reprocher ce qu'il avait fait. Pourrait-il seulement revenir à Londres sans que les Aurores ne lui tombent dessus ?

« Tu risques de faire souffrir tes amis… inutilement. »

Vraiment ?

« Qui avait-il dans l'ordinateur qu'ils t'ont volé ? »

« Les missions classées et les futurs missions. »

« Rien de plus ? Peuvent-ils localiser l'Organisation ? »

« Impossible avec ce qu'il se trouve dedans… Ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais qu'ils le trouvent. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je voulais seulement que Draco sache que… que… Je pense toujours à lui. »

James hocha la tête. Voilà tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Encore qu'il avait une dernière question…

« Où puis-je trouver tes amis ? »

Son prisonnier eut un nouveau silence.

« En Angleterre… Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Cette fois c'était vraiment terminé.

« Harry… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais en l'honneur de nos années d'amitié, et de ton histoire avec mon frère, je vais te donner le choix. Soit tu retrouve nos rangs et tu oublis définitivement tes… amis, soit c'est l'effacement définitif. Nous pouvons t'aider à les oublier. »

« Alors aidez-moi. »

La sourire de James revint. Il donna une gentille tape sur la tête de son compagnon, comme il l'aurait fait à un animal de compagnie particulièrement docile, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers son sorcier et lui fit le signe de la victoire. A moins qu'il ne lui montre deux doigts pour signifier deux dernières heures de sorts… Juste pour être sûr que la leçon soit bien rentrée dans la tête de son Boss.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux. Il était allongé sur un matelas de fortune dans une pièce sombre sans aucune lumière. Tout ces muscles lui faisaient mal et il sentait encore le sang lui couler le long de la bouche.

Il était dans une cellule dans les sous-sols de l'organisation. James allait le laisser là jusqu'à ce que tout soit prêt pour sa nouvelle transformation. Dans quelques jours, quand son corps se serrait remis du test, on allait l'emmener dans la salle de préparation, là où tous les nouveaux chasseurs venaient pour subir quelques améliorations physiques. C'est dans cette pièce qu'on lui avait donné cette taille et qu'on avait entré dans son esprit toutes les techniques des maniements des armes moldus.

Ils allaient lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Lui faire oublier toutes ces années en tant que sorcier. Faire de lui une simple machine à tuer. Et il deviendrait enfin le meilleur des chasseurs de sorcier.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il murmura une incantation. Peut-être la dernière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Ron venait de raconter pour la dixième fois en quatre jours leur voyage à Las Vegas. Les filles avaient toujours du mal à croire que leurs amis étaient passés si près de la mort.

« Je préférais quand notre seule soucis était de savoir comment échapper aux futurs mariages bidons arrangés par les journalistes, » marmonna Hermione en regardant un point invisible sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Alors que Draco allait lui répondre une lumière illumina la pièce. Les cinq amis sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers son origine.

« Bonjour. »

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_Une tite review pour l'auteur ? Juste pour me dire si j'ai ou non perdu la main..._


	17. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 15 de cette histoire. J'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse... _

_En revanche désolé pour ceux qui suivent également "Les dix commandements", je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je tente pour ce week end au plus tard. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il ne devrait plus en rester beaucoup... Un ou deux je pense après celui-là._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 15 : le survivant, le sauveur et l'amant**

« Bonjour. »

Les sorciers sursautèrent face à la vision qui se présentait à eux. Non pas un, mais deux Harry les regardait, l'un souriant, l'autre au regard éteint.

La première des deux visions était un Harry jeune, une dizaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, sans doute un peu trop long pour un garçon bien élevé. Sa frange indisciplinée venait cacher une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire un peu trop grande pour lui et une écharpe rouge et or autour du coup. Un franc sourire éclairait son visage. Il avait l'air heureux.

L'autre représentait la même personne, sept ans plus tard. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, comme si leur propriétaire semblait avoir plus important à s'occuper que son apparence. Sa cicatrice était toujours à sa place, bien qu'elle ait été rejointe par un millier de petites égratignures. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée en de multiples endroits, comme s'il était passé dans une tornade. Le tissu, tout comme son visage et les parties de son corps dévoilées, était recouvert de sang. Son sang ou celui de son adversaire, impossible de le dire… Il n'y avait cependant plus de sourire pour venir éclairer son visage.

« Heu… Bonjour… » tenta timidement Ron en se levant.

Blaise l'attrapa par la manche de son pull, ne tenant pas à voir son petit ami se lancer au devant de nouveau ennuis. Il ne supportait plus de le voir avec des lames sous la gorge, des balles et des puces dans le bras, ou se faire jeter dans les aires par son ancien meilleur ami…

Le jeune Harry courut littéralement se pendre au cours du rouquin. Il le serra contre lui, semblant véritablement heureux de le voir.

« Tu m'as manqué… » s'enthousiasma l'enfant. « Hermione ! »

Et sans plus attendre, il courut vers la jeune femme qui eut à peine le temps de se lever avant qu'il ne se jette sur elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… C'est fou ce que vous avez grandis ! »

« Formidable, » marmonna le second Harry resté en retrait. « On pourrait peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Il s'avança à son tour et s'installa nonchalamment sur le fauteuil resté libre, sans faire attention qu'il le couvrait de sang. D'un geste de la tête, il fit signe à son double de venir le rejoindre.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore dit bonjour à tout le monde ! J'aurai bien voulu prendre le temps de parler avec Ginny… Et il y a Malfoy et Zabini aussi ! »

Le teint de Draco vira passa du blanc au rouge. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à de vieux fantômes. Combien de fois Harry ne l'avait-il pas appelé par son nom de famille quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard ?

« Pourrait-on savoir… Qui vous êtes ? » demanda le plus calmement possible Hermione en reprenant sa place.

« Je suis le Sauveur… Et lui c'est le Survivant… Et bientôt on risque d'être rejoint par un Héro… » se risqua le plus vieux d'un ton monotone. Voyant que personne ne comprenait il poussa un soupir et se lança dans des explications plus approfondis. « Lui, il représente Harry avant le Grand Combat. Le Harry innocent qui n'avait encore jamais eu à tuer personne. Un gamin gentil et parfois un peu naïf… »

« Hey ! »

« … et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour aider ses amis. Celui que tout le monde appelait le Survivant. Et moi je suis le Harry d'après le Grand Combat. Celui qui a sauvé le monde… rien que ça. La première fois que j'ai tué un homme. Je pensais que tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres me rendrait… pas vraiment heureux, mais au moins que ça apaiserait mes démons. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Ça n'a pas ramené les personnes que j'ai perdues… Pire encore, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis pendant cette guerre. Et pourtant les journalistes m'ont affublé de ce stupide surnom du Sauveur… »

« Et, le Héro ? » demanda Hermione qui ne perdait jamais une information.

« Nous sommes des souvenirs. Harry nous a envoyé ici. Mais depuis que nous avons quitté son esprit, nous ne savons pas comment il s'en sort à Tokyo. Le ministère voulait qu'il disparaisse pour pouvoir faire de lui un héro. Mais il n'est pas encore mort… Pas encore. Nous savons que James ne veut pas le tuer, mais ça finira bien par arriver. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » voulut savoir Draco dont le cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Non, il ne voulait pas que son amour meurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un héro.

« Mal. Il a réunit ces dernières forces pour nous envoyer ici. Notre rôle était de venir vous chercher. D'ici quelques jours il va subir une nouvelle opération magique. Le but est de lui enlever sa mémoire. Il va vous oublier, définitivement. Et James pourra faire de lui un tueur parfais. Un être sans aucun remord. Mais son esprit risque de se révolter et il va s'autodétruire. »

Ce que le Sauveur ne disait pas, c'est que c'était Harry lui-même qui avait fait ce choix. Il avait voulu se donner un peu de quand. S'il avait demandé à mourir, il savait que James aurait accepté d'abréger ses souffrances. Mais en acceptant qu'il le transforme en chasseur parfait il se donnait quelques jours.

« Pourquoi vous avoir envoyé tous les deux ici ? » se renseigna Ginny.

« Il voulait vous envoyer ses pouvoirs pour l'aider à s'échapper, » répondit le Survivant. « Enfin, seulement si vous voulez encore une fois risquer votre vie pour lui. Je crois qu'il était trop faible et que ça a raté. A moins que ce soit vraiment comme ça qu'il se voit, divisé en deux. »

Les cinq amis s'entre-regardèrent. Avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Pouvaient-ils dire à cet enfant qu'ils allaient laisser mourir leur ami ? Le choix du blond était de toute façon déjà fait. Même si Harry ne lui avait envoyé aucun messager il serait parti à sa recherche. Il lança un discret regard en direction du rouquin et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir qu'il avait le même regard résolu qu'à l'époque de Poudlard quand il devait suivre Harry dans une de ces combines. Même si ça faisait des années il était toujours son meilleur ami… Ce mec était infernal, il pouvait vous faire souffrir, disparaître pendant des années et pourtant les autres le suivait toujours aveuglement.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? » demanda Hermione en soupirant… De toute évidence la brunette en était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui.

« Au Japon. »

« Merci… Mais un peu plus de précision ne ferait pas de mal. »

Blaise semblait être le seul dans la pièce à avoir quelques réticences à l'idée d'aller sauver Potter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ginny qui était enceinte, Hermione qui allait devenir elle aussi maman, Draco qui risquait de souffrir encore plus qu'à Las Vegas et bien sûr Ron avec sa puce dans son bras… Son Ron qui cette fois-ci risquait de recevoir une balle dans la tête ou dans le cœur. Oui il voulait voir Harry revenir parmi eux, mais pas à ce prix là !

« Nous allons avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour entrer dans la base. »

« Ça va devenir amusant, » conclut le Sauveur en laissant voir son premier sourire depuis son arrivé dans la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allongé sur le lit qu'ils partageaient avec son amour, Blaise regardait le plafond. A ses côtés, son amour dormait à point fermé.

C'était l'ancienne chambre de Ron, celle dans laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Dire que ça faisait à peine deux semaines. Douze tous petits jours. Ça lui semblait faire des mois.

Dire que si Harry n'était pas revenu dans leurs vies, jamais il n'aurait trouvé le courage de venir lui parler. Pour être plus exact, jamais Draco ne l'aurait poussé dans ses bras. Enfin, peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait un jour, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Et sans Potter dans les environs, sans toute cette folie, il ne lui aurait sans doute pas obéit.

Des bruits provenaient du salon se trouvant sous eux. Draco venait de descendre de sa chambre. Il allait sans doute préparer la pièce pour l'incantation qui devait avoir lieu cette nuit à trois heures. A côté de lui, Ron bougea, semblant se réveiller.

« Bonjour toi, » murmura le rouquin en ouvrant les yeux. « Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je pensais… à ce qu'on va faire. A Harry. Et à nous. »

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« C'est dangereux, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, ou de perdre Draco… Et si tout les deux vous veniez à… »

Sa gorge se serra et plus aucun mot ne put sortir de ses lèvres closes. Son ami sentit son trouble et se rapprocha de lui. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

« Tu n'as pas à tant faire, » parvint-il à glisser entre deux baisés. « Draco et moi sommes de grands garçons. Nous savons se que nous faisons. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vais te montrer. »

Et sans plus rien attendre, il se glissa sur lui pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de prendre ses décisions seuls. Depuis cette première nuit, Blaise avait à de nombreuses reprises eu l'occasion de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Mais le voir s'inquiéter de la sorte lui renvoyait ses sentiments en plein cœur. Lui aussi avait peur, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Harry. Il leur avait de trop nombreuses fois sauvé la vie pour ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le salon, les cinq sorciers se tenaient la main en tentant de former un geste presque parfais. Un moldu les aurait vu, il aurait pensé qu'ils faisaient quelque chose comme s'amuser à invoquer les esprits. Et il aurait eu raison, mis à part qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à entrer en contact avec n'importe quel esprit.

A trois heures du matin, les cinq amis s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon. Draco avait fini de préparer la pièce peu de temps avant qu'ils ne descendent tous. Les bougies étaient en place, ainsi que la table de Oujda, en bois et pierre précieuses et non en plastiques comme ces vulgaires copies que les charlatans vendent aux moldus.

Dans un coin de la pièce, les deux esprits envoyés par Harry regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec attention. Alors que le Survivant prenait plaisir à regarder se pratiquer un véritable acte magique, le Sauveur attendait avec impatience la suite des événements.

En réunissant tout son courage, Draco avait décidé de prendre la cérémonie en main. Il avait commencé par écrire le nom de la personne qu'ils désiraient ramener sur la tablette, puis ils avaient commencé les formules. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils restèrent à psalmodier des formules en anglais, en français, en espagnol, en allemand, en latin, en grec, en celte et même en une antique langue asiatique.

Soudain, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent. Une sur deux s'éteignit alors que les autres augmentèrent. L'esprit était là !

Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il provenait de la table magique et tourbillonnait à partir de ce point. De la fumée sortie du cœur de ce cyclone, prenant doucement forme humaine.

Les sorciers avaient souvent eu affaire à des fantômes. Déjà du temps de Poudlard, ils étaient nombreux à hanter les couloirs. Mais jamais encore ils n'avaient passé ces frontières de la magie en convoquant eux-mêmes un esprit. Ils y avaient bien sûr tous pensé à un moment ou un autre depuis le Grand Combat, désirant revoir l'un ou l'autre de leurs amis partis trop tôt. C'était cependant quelque chose de très difficile et d'interdis. Mais pour sauver ils étaient prêts à tous.

Draco détailla rapidement l'apparence qu'avait pris l'esprit qu'ils avaient appelé. Un beau jeune homme, il comprenait pourquoi Harry avait pu être sous son charme… peut-être même amoureux de lui. Mais il était quand même beaucoup moins bien que lui.

« Bonjour Jess, » souffla le blond en serrant les dents.

_Une review pour l'auteur ?_

_A mercredi prochain !  
_


	18. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je ne promets pas un grand retour comme je l'ai si souvent fait. Je dirais juste que j'ai retrouvé le plaisir de lire et écrire des fics alors voilà...**

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre.  
**

**Chapitre 16 : **

« Bonjour Jess. »

Le fantôme se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard. Il semblait se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait là. Quelques instants plus tôt il se trouvait encore dans cet endroit vide de sens, le néant des âmes cherchant leur route.

Il avait conscience d'être mort, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, où il devait se rendre. Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures il tournait dans un labyrinthe sans fin. Les murs autour de lui n'étaient jamais identiques. A un moment il se trouvait dans une immense forêt plongée dans le noir, quelques minutes après il se retrouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une jungle d'immeubles. A plusieurs reprises il avait cru trouver la sortie, il avait vu une lumière plus vive glisser sous une porte, apparaître par une fenêtre entre-ouverte ou se faufiler dans les feuillages. Des voix s'étaient alors élevées autour de lui, celles de ses amis qui étaient partis trop tôt. Le visage de son père s'était glissé dans le reflet d'une flaque d'eau, tuer par un sorcier alors qu'il était encore tout jeune. Mais à chaque fois la lumière s'était éteinte et il avait repris sa route.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, entouré par ces inconnus. La voix de cet homme blond était froide. Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de le voir ici. Et pourtant c'est eux qui l'avaient appelé !

Il passa de l'un à l'autre, les détaillants avec curiosité. Leurs visages lui étaient étrangement familiers. Il les avait déjà vu, mais où… Deux silhouettes qui jusque là s'étaient tenus en retrait s'approchèrent du groupe. Après le choc de son retour dans le monde des humains sous forme d'ectoplasme, il eut à présent la surprise de découvrir deux Harry. L'un jeune, l'autre un peu plus vieux. Aucun des deux ne ressemblait à celui qu'il avait connu. Il y avait trop de candeur dans le regard du premier, trop de haine dans celui du second. Et aucun des deux n'avaient la cicatrice sur la joue, celle qui pour lui était tellement plus importante que l'éclaire sur son front. Elle symbolisait cette amour qu'il avait eu pour ses amis, amour qui l'avait poussé à les fuir, les quitter pour toujours.

Il vit un éclair de désir passer dans le regard du Grand Harry. Son corps ne pouvait pas réagir, il n'était plus qu'un pur esprit, mais son âme s'enflamma. Il avait vraiment éprouvé des sentiments pour cet homme, et il savait que cela avait été réciproque, même si le brun aimait toujours son sorcier. Ce blond qu'il avait un jour vu sur une photographie…

Oui, une photographie. C'est là qu'il avait vu leurs visages. Tous ici. Ils étaient les anciens amis de son brun. Ceux qu'il avait voulu protéger. Et donc celui qui lui avait dit bonjour avec cette voix si étrange n'était autre que « son ami pas vraiment fréquentable », Draco s'il en croyait le nom qu'il murmurait parfois la nuit.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Où est Harry ? Le vrai Harry, » ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris et amusé de l'adolescent couvert de sang.

« Au Japon, » répondit ce dernier, prenant de vitesse les sorciers présents dans la salle. « Il est entre les mains de ton frère. James veut lui retirer ses souvenirs… Mais la vérité c'est qu'il est presque mort. Si on ne le sauve pas il te rejoindra bientôt. »

Il ne pouvait pas blêmir, son cœur ne pouvait pas se serrer et pourtant la peur était bien là. De son vivant il pensait que les morts ressentaient parfois l'envie de revoir les personnes encore en vit. En réalité ceux qu'il aimait de son vivant ne l'avait jamais quitté, ils étaient toujours là, près de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le rejoigne, il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

« Il a rejoint l'Organisation peu après ta mort. James lui a fait subir une série d'opération afin de le rendre plus fort et Harry est devenu un soldat. Et il a mis tellement de cœur à remplir son rôle qu'il est rapidement monté dans les échelons. Tu avais raison. En le rencontrant tu as pensé qu'il ferrait une bonne recrue. Ce fut le cas. On avait tellement de rage contre les sorciers, ces êtres qui ont pris notre vie. Oui tuer des enfants a été difficile, mais il pensait que c'était nécessaire. Il ne s'y est jamais habitué… A la mort… Mais pendant longtemps il a eut ainsi un sens à sa vie. »

« Un sens à sa vie… »

« Oui. Tu étais mort. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ses amis… Il n'avait plus rien. Alors il a pensé que ce groupe lui donnait une nouvelle occasion de sauver le monde. »

« Que s'est il passé ? »

Jess avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait et les personnes qui les entouraient. Les amis d'Harry les regardaient mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé, pourquoi était-il là ? Il avait pensé que son frère prendrait bien soin de son petit protégé. Le brun ne serrait pas heureux de cette vie de tueur, il le savait, mais c'était une vraie quête.

« Il a voulu les revoir. Cette vie était difficile à supporter alors… Oui il a voulu les retrouver. J'aime Draco depuis des années. Cet imbécile de Malfoy. »

Le blond sursauta en l'entendant parler de lui de la sorte. Et pourtant le regard du Sauveur s'était adoucit en prononçant ses mots, comme si l'évocation de ses sentiments lui avait fait du bien.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? »

Le Harry adolescent se tourna vers ses anciens amis. Il avait fait sa part en parlant à Jess.

« Nous voulons retrouver Harry. Il va mourir si nous ne faisons rien. Nous avons besoin de toi pour localiser l'Organisation. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se tourna sur sa paillasse. Il avait mal. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Plusieurs heures ? Sans doute moins d'une journée. Son double devait être arrivé chez ses amis. Ce sort lui avait pris toute son énergie. Il l'avait lu un jour par hasard alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il lisait livre de sort sur livre de sort à l'époque, se préparant pour le grand combat. A l'époque il cherchait principalement des sorts de protection. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ses pouvoirs. Il n'était ni le plus doué ni le plus fort de l'école… Il avait trouvé l'idée de pouvoir se dédoubler intéressante. Même si le double n'était qu'une projection de son être astral, un souvenir, il avait une consistance physique et pourrait au besoin se battre, lui permettant de gagner quelques minutes. Peut être même de sauver sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tester lors de la guerre mais la formule n'avait jamais quitté son esprit.

James allait le laisser tranquille encore quelques temps. Il ne pouvait subir une opération si importante qu'un lavement de cerveau avec un corps si faible. Bien sur il n'allait pas attendre qu'Harry ait retrouvé toutes ses forces… Combien de temps avait-il encore devant lui ? Plusieurs jours ?

Si au moment où les soldats l'emmèneraient dans la salle d'opération ses anciens amis n'étaient pas encore venus alors il se tuerait… Il ne savait pas si le moment venu il trouverait la force de le faire, mais l'idée de passer sa vie sans ne plus jamais penser à Draco, ne se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard… Non…

Ses yeux se fermèrent. L'image de ses compagnons s'imposa à son esprit. Souvenir de l'époque où ils étaient encore heureux, avant que Greg ne soit enlevé, avant que le conflit ne dégénère et qu'on lui prenne se qu'il avait de plus cher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco lançait une série de sort sur son sweat noir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vêtement qu'il portait en temps normal, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de confortable, qui n'entraverait pas ses mouvements. Son tee-shirt avait déjà subit la même opération même s'il ne pensait pas se retrouver uniquement avec ce petit morceau de tissu sur le dos. Bien que ses sorts permettaient au tissu de devenir bien plus efficace que n'importe quel gilet par balle moldu, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec les bras nus. Il aimait bien ses bras… alors il préférerait avoir chaud… Et avec cette double protection les armes de soldats ne pourraient rien contre lui… A moins qu'ils ne visent la tête… Non James le voudrait vivant. Il se doutait que simplement le faire tuer d'une balle dans la tête ne le satisferait pas. Leur retour dans la vie d'Harry l'avait privé d'un ami et d'un allié. Il voudrait leur faire payer… Longuement… Douloureusement…

Jess avait longtemps hésité quand Ron lui avait expliqué qu'ils voulaient se rendre dans le centre pour retrouver leur ami, le récupérer et le ramener parmi eux. Le blond devait se douter que cela ne se ferrait pas sans mal, que son frère risquerait d'être blessé ou tuer en tentant de garder le survivant près de lui. Mais l'amour qu'il avait eu pour Harry ne l'avait pas quitté et il voulait le mieux pour lui.

Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer cet homme avait dû être quelqu'un de bien de son vivant. Ses sentiments avaient été vrais et fort. Si l'idée que son amour est été heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui le rendait jaloux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'au moins il avait été vraiment aimé… Chose que lui n'avait pas eu le courage de faire.

Le fantôme se trouvait encore au salon. Il avait longtemps parlé avec Ron après avoir pris la décision de les aider. Il semblait vouloir tout savoir sur la vie du brun avait son arrivé à Tokyo. En entendant son compagnon évoquer leurs souvenirs de Poudlard, rire même en se souvenant de leur maladresse de l'époque, de toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient traversé, main dans la main, toujours ensemble, il était monté dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Il allait passer à la protection de son pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit. Le Sauveur se trouvait face à lui Son regard était profond, insondable. Lentement, comme un fauve s'approchant de sa proie, il entra dans la chambre. Après un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir, il ferma la porte. Son bassin ondulait alors qu'il s'approchait de son ancien rival. Mesurant chacun de ses gestes, il retira sa robe de sorcier, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête pour la jeter dans un coin de la salle. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du lit où le blond se trouvait toujours, la baguette levée près à jeter un sort qui était resté coincé dans sa gorge, il se retrouva en tee-shirt et pantalon de toile noir. Du sang recouvrait le tissu, y dessinant d'étranges symboles, le collant à sa peau.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Draco en tâchant de rester calme.

« J'ai envi de toi. »

« Tu n'es pas Harry. »

« Si… Une partie de lui en tout cas. »

Il retira son tee-shirt qui alla rejoindre la robe et glissa sa main vers son pantalon. Encore un pas.

« Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ça a été dur de dormir dans la même chambre que toi au Square Gimmaurd. Je ne dormais presque pas, écoutant simplement ta respiration. Tellement calme. Mais parfois tu faisais des cauchemars… »

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Je t'entendais… Une nuit tu as appelé ton père… Te voir ainsi, tu étais tellement… Je t'aimais tellement… Et j'avais envi de toi. »

Il ouvrit le premier bouton et descendit la fermeture éclaire en s'approchant un peu plus de sa proie. Il attrapa la baguette du blond et le posa sur le drap et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il lui prit les mains pour les placer sur ses fesses.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'oserais pas profiter de la situation. »

Le cerveau de Draco tournait à toute allure. Oui il en avait envi aussi. Il n'avait pu être avec son amour qu'une seule nuit et l'idée de faire sien ce corps qu'il chérissait tant le rendait fou. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'était pas Harry… Juste un souvenir. Une copie. Un gamin traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Rhabilles-toi, » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Ce n'est pas toi que je veux. »

Le survivant poussa un soupir en haussant les épaules. A contrecœur il se recula et récupéra ses vêtements.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Si je sais… Mais j'aime Potter… Je veux… »

« Le vrai ? »

Draco hocha la tête. C'était douloureux à dire mais oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Le double revint à lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha vers lui. Avec une infinie tendresse il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

« Je t'aime. On t'aime. Depuis toujours. Tu le retrouveras. »

Et sans plus rien ajouter il quitta la chambre. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, tachant de calmer son corps qui avait réagit malgré à la présence de ce corps près du sien.

« Je t'aime aussi », murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son travail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assises dans le salon Ginny et Hermione regardaient leurs amis finir de se préparer. La rouquine attrapa la main de sa petite amie et la serra avec force. Elle aurait voulu se lever pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais elle avait l'impression que si elle se le faisait elle ne trouverait jamais le courage de le laisser partir. En retrait le fantôme et les deux souvenirs regardaient la scène, avec tendresse pour Jess et le Survivant, avec une certaine impatience pour le Sauveur. Il avait envi d'en découdre… Et se faire rejeter par le blond la veille n'avait fait qu'attiser sa rage.

« On y va, » annonça Ron après avoir une dernière fois vérifié que les protections de son petit-ami étaient correctement en place.

« Revenez… vite, » lui répondit sa meilleure amie en retenant ses larmes. « Avec Harry si vous le pouvez… Mais vous êtes la priorité, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en regardant Draco, consciente que lui plus encore que les deux autres allaient prendre tous les risques.

Les garçons se prirent les mains et transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent dans l'ancien salon d'Harry et Jess, complètement désert pour le moment. James n'avait pas trouvé utile de le mettre sous surveillance.

« Mettons nous en route. »

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Une review ?  
**


End file.
